Lossing You
by Kim Refa
Summary: Kyungsoo hanyalah 'orang' biasa bertemu dengan Oh Sehun yang merupakan anak tunggal pemilik jaringan Oh Corp hanya karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Bagaimana selanjutnya kisah mereka?. / HunSoo / GS / Twoshoot (END)/ Rating-M / Chapter 2 Up / Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

LOSSING YOU

Main cast:

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

Two shoot

Pairing : HunSoo

Loosing You

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

PROLOG

"Ibumu harus segera dioperasi Kyung~"

"Appa~ apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan?"

"Kau Kyungsoo bukan? Dasar rakyat kecil."

"Dia Kyungsoo Sehun. Maid baru dirumah kita"

"Kau manis, dan kau membuatku bergairah Do Kyungsoo."

"BAJINGAN KAU OH SEHUN!"

"Merontalah karena tidak ada yang akan mendengar desahanmu Nona Do."

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!"

"Aku rasa aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo, gadis mungil yang kuat. Ibunya yang koma dirumah sakit membuatnya harus hidup seorang diri melawan pahitnya dunia.

Sehun, pemuda tampan namun dingin yang amat membenci keramaian.

Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan? Sehun yang dingin dan Kyungsoo yang memerlukan uang yang cukup besar untuk biaya operasi ibunya.

Apakah Kyungsoo harus merelakan harta berharga miliknya dirampas oleh Sehun?

**TBC~**

**Haiii annyeong xD**

**Ini aneh yaaa? Sebenarnya mau aja langsung publish chapter 1, tapi takut nanti nggak ada peminatnya kaya FF 'Memories' itu.. huhuhu T_T**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini? Perlu dilanjut atau nggaknya tergantung kalian sih. Heheehe xD**

**Tenang aja ini Twoshoot koq. Dan publishnya nggak akan lama kaya 'Enemy' hehehe.**

**Jadi, apakah kalian bersedia memberikan komentar?**

**Thanks yaaa #peluk semua J**

**Kim Refa, 28 Januari 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

LOSSING YOU

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Hurt &amp; Comfort (?), and Drama (?)

Rating : T-M

Length : Two shoot

Pairing : HunSoo

Loosing You

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

Chapter 1~

Kyungsoo kembali memasuki ruangan itu, ruangan berwarna putih yang penuh dengan selang dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Disana, ditempat tidur dengan pakaian khas rumah sakit terbaring seorang wanita peruh baya dengan selang sebagai alat bantu pernapasan. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat, ibunya sudah 4 tahun terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit ini. Entah sudah berapa biaya yang Kyungsoo keluarkan untuk ibunya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengeluh menjalani hidup meski kini hanya ada ibunya disampingnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melangkah kearah tempat tidur ibunya. Sungguh, jika Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang kuat mungkin gadis itu kini sudah membusuk disalah satu sungai dikota Seoul ini, karena memang cobaan hidup Kyungsoo begitu berat. Dulu, 4 tahun yang lalu sebelum kecelakaan ini merenggut kakak dan ayahnya, keluarga Kyungsoo adalah keluarga yang sederhana. Mereka bukanlah dari kalangan kaya raya, sederhana tetapi mencukupi. Jika ingatan Kyungsoo kembali berputar 4 tahun yang lalu, saat itu ayah dan ibunya menjemput kakak tertuanya dibandara. Kakak Kyungsoo Do Luhan menuntut ilmu di China selama 4 tahun dan lulus sebagai sarjana terbaik, bagaimana tidak bahagia orang tua Kyungsoo saat itu sehingga mereka memberi kejutan saat menjemput putri terbaik mereka. Awalnya semua berjalan baik, hingga saat mereka ingin menjemput Kyungsoo untuk merayakan kelulusan kakaknya kejadian itu terjadi. Dihadapan Kyungsoo mobil kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya bertabrakan dengan truk dan terguling saat itu juga. Kyungsoo yang masih kelas 2 Junior High School hanya bisa ternganga, belum mengerti apa yang terjadi tepat dihadapannya. Sampai saat itu tiba, dokter memvonis jika Kakak dan Ayahnya meninggal dunia sedangkan ibunya koma, belum bisa diprediksi kapan ibunya akan kembali 'ada'. Kyungsoo hanya dapat terdiam, gadis kecil seperti dirinya hanya dapat termanggu menatap keadaan ibunya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo masih beruntung, ibunya masih ada disisinya walau mata indah dan kelembutannya tidak bisa Kyungsoo rasakan. 1 bulan sebelum Kyungsoo menjalani Ujian Akhir Junior High School, Kyungsoo dihadapi masalah pelik. Keuangan keluarganya semakin menipis, dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menjual seluruh harta yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya, rumah, mobil dan juga beberapa barang berharga. Kyungsoo rela pindah kesebuah flat kecil yang terletak sedikit menjorok dari kota, semuanya Kyungsoo jalani dengan senyuman. Gadis itu memang gadis yang kuat, dirinya tidak pernah lelah untuk menuntut ilmu, bekerja part time dan juga menjaga ibunya. Semua Kyungsoo lakukan untuk dapat melihat 'sinar' kelembutan dari ibunya, dan sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih menunggunya.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya disalah satu kursi tepat disamping tempat tidur ibunya, gadis itu belum mengganti pakaiannya, jas almameter salah satu Universitas di Soeul ini masih dipakainya. Kyungsoo memang seperti ini gadis itu menyempatkan sedikit waktunya setelah pulang kuliah untuk menjenguk ibunya, setelah ini Kyungsoo harus bekerja part time untuk mencukupi biaya kehidupannya sehari-hari karena Kyungsoo bertekat hasil penjualan barang-barang peninggalan ayahnya hanya akan digunakannya untuk pengobatan ibunya yang 'terlalu mahal' untuk gadis seusianya, lagi pula simpanan itu sekarang mulai berkurang. Karena itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bekerja part time, walaupun hasilnya tidak seberapa tapi setidaknya cukup untuk biaya jajan dan juga sewa rumahnya, untuk biaya kuliah Kyungsoo tidak perlu takut, gadis itu mendapat beasiswa rekomendasi dari sekolahnya dulu sehingga dengan mudah dirinya dapat melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul University. Salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri terbaik dikota Seoul ini.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan ibunya yang masih terbalut sebuah selang infus "Eomma~ ini hari pertama Kyungsoo disemester dua, Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran Eomma~. Kyungsoo senang eomma, mereka tidak merendahkan. Mereka semua baik eomma." Kyungsoo selalu seperti ini, bercerita dengan ibunya tentang kehidupannya sehari-hari. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo dijenjang semester 2, dulunya gadis itu mengambil jurusan bisnis tapi melihat kemampuan Kyungsoo dibidang anatomi tubuh yang bagus, para dosen pembimbing menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Lagipula peluang pekerjaan untuk seorang Dokter lebih tinggi dari pada seorang pembisnis, mungkin itu lah yang membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengganti prodynya. "Eomma~ doakan Kyungsoo nde. Semoga Kyungsoo bisa melalui ini semua dengan kuat. Oh iya eomma~ Kyungsoo kini tidak sendiri ada Baekhyun, gadis itu sangat ceria eomma berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo senang Baekhyun mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yakin eomma pasti ingin melihat Baekhyun kan?" Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan ceritanya, tidak peduli meski ibunya tidak akan merespon sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mencium tangan ibunya yang pucat, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Eomma~ Kyungsoo sangat merindukan eomma. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai eomma. Kyungsoo pergi dulu eomma, dan saat Kyungsoo kembali eomma harus menyapa Kyungsoo. Yaksok?" Kyungsoo kembali mencium tangan ibunya sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. Ditatapnya wajah ibunya lekat, lalu dengan perlahan diciumnya kening wanita paruh baya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Annyeong eomma." Lirihnya pelan.

000

Pemuda itu menatap dingin maid yang ada dihadapannya. Makanan tak bersalah yang sudah tersusun rapi diatas meja dijadikannya pelampiasan. "Jangan ganggu aku!" ucapnya dingin sambil meninggalkan seluruh maid yang tertunduk diam disana.

Tak berapa lama setelah pemuda itu meninggalkan dapur massion megah itu, wanita paruh baya datang terpogoh-pogoh kearah mereka. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tatapan matanya menelusuri lantai dapur yang kotor dan juga meja makan yang berantakan. "Oh astaga. Apa Sehun melakukannya lagi?" wanita itu kembali bertanya.

"Maafkan kami Nyonya, sepertinya kami melakukan kesalahan." Ucap kepala maid disana. Wanita yang dipanggil nyonya itu menatapanya heran. "Kenapa kalian bisa berbicara seperti itu?"

"Kami tidak sengaja membuat gaduh saat tuan muda sedang makan Nyonya" kembali kepala maid lah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya Tuhan~ kenapa kalian bisa seperti itu. Bersihkan saja ini, aku yang akan mengurus Sehun." Suruhnya. Dan semua maid yang ada disana menunduk hormat, dan langsung mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh majikan mereka.

Langkah kaki wanita paruh baya itu melangkah melewati satu-persatu tangga dimassion megah itu. tepat setelah belokan tangga pertama terdapat sebuah pintu dengan tulisan "OH SEHUN". Wanita itu adalah ibu dari seorang Oh Sehun, anak tunggal Tuan dan Nyonya Oh.

"Hunna.. ini eomma sayang." Ucapnya sambil mengetok pintu kamar Sehun. Hening~ tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dalam ruangn itu. dengan keberanian Nyonya Oh membuka kamar anak tunggalnya itu. Pandangan pertama saat melihat ruangan anak tunggalnya ini memang berbeda dengan pemuda lainnya. Perpaduan warna merah darah dan juga hitam metalic hampir menghiasi seluruh ornamen dikamar ini, dan juga wangi citrus maskulin yang menguar bebas menyapa indra penciuman Nyonya Oh.

"Hun-ah, ada apa denganmu sayang?" tanyanya pelan saat melihat anak tunggalnya terduduk diam dipinggiran tempat tidurnya, "Bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaan dinginmu itu nak? Jika kau tidak ingin melihat keramaian kau boleh makan dikamarmu." Lanjut Nyonya Oh.

Sehun hanya memberi tatapan dinginnya, walaupun dihadapannya ini adalah ibunya Sehun memang seperti itu, pemuda itu lebih sering memberikan tatapan datar dan juga dingin kepada siapapun. "Mereka bukan hanya membuat gaduh eomma. Mereka juga menggunjing ku!" ucapnya dingin,

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu nak?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata dengan Im ajummha jika hanya dia yang boleh masuk kekamarku." Balas Sehun, Nyonya Oh hanya mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan anak tunggalnya itu. "Tapi, saat aku selesai mandi, aku melihat maid baru itu merapikan kamarku. Dan tentunya eomma tau kan apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

Nyonya Oh ternganga, ya memang Sehun hanya memperbolehkan salah satu maidnya saja yang boleh masuk kedalam kamarnya. Walaupun kamar Sehun sama seperti kamar pemuda lainnya, ada beberapa ornament yang terkadang membuat orang menarik nafasnya panjang. Kamar Sehun memang dihiasi oleh lukisan-lukisan tidak senonoh. Pemuda itu bisa dikatakan menggilai gambar-gambar yang menjurus kehal-hal negatif, dari mulai narkoba hingga gambar 'hubungan badan'.

Nyonya Oh tidak dapat berbuat banyak saat anaknya melakukan hal-hal itu, tapi untunglah Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya. Itu hanya menurut pendapat Nyonya Oh, sedangkan Oh Sehun? Tanyakan saja pada pemuda itu, tidak mungkin kan seorang pemuda tampan nan misterius seperti Sehun tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Iya kan?

"Lalu kau ingin eomma melakukan apa nak?" tanya Nyonya Oh lembut, seraya mengelus pundak anaknya.

"Pecat dia eomma. Pecat semua maid yang berhubungan dengannya!" jawab Sehun tegas.

Nyonya Oh membulatkan matanya. "Tidak semudah itu Sehun. Kau tidak mengerti rasa kasihan dengan orang lain. Apa hatimu sekeras batu eoh?" tanya Nyonya Oh keras.

"Apa eomma mau, keluarga kita tercoreng hanya karena mereka melihat isi kamarku. APA EOMMA TIDAK BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU?" Sehun berteriak keras. Membuat nafasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal. "Lagipula masakan yang dimasak oleh maid itu tidak enak." Lanjutnya,.

Nyonya Oh menarik nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah Sehun, eomma akan melakukannya." Putusnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, jangan terlalu berandai-andai akan melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar, karena mungkin itu termasuk dalam salah satu keajaiban dunia.

"Terima kasih Eomma." Balas Sehun lirih.

000

Drrtt.. drtt..

Kyungsoo merasakan getaran disalah satu kantung celananya, dengan cepat gadis mungil itu membasuh telapak tangannya yang masih dipenuhi dengan tepung.

Ryeowook Eonni.

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung, Ryeowook adalah salah satu perawat yang mengurus ibunya. Sudah 3 tahun Kyungsoo mengenal Ryeowook, Ryeowook sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya. Entah mengapa perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi gelisah, dengan berat hati segera diangkatnya telepon itu.

"Ya?" tanya Kyungsoo halus.

"Soo-ya.. cepatlah kerumah sakit. Ibumu mengalami kontraksi." Terdengar jika Ryeowook juga panik diujung sana. Mata Kyungsoo membulat 'kontraksi' ada dua pengertian menurut ilmu yang dipelajari Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa perasaan gelisah itu semakin menjadi. "Baik Eonni." Ucapnya dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Kyungsoo melepas celemek yang dipakainya, gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu melangkah cepat menuju tempat kasir. "Noona maafkan aku, tapi aku harus kerumah sakit." Ucapnya tepat setelah Leeteuk-pemilik toko kue ini menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan ibumu Kyungsoo-ya?" tanyanya panik.

"Ryeowook eonni tadi menelpon, jika eomma mengalami kontraksi Noona." Jawabnya,

"Oh Astaga~ baiklah, tak apa. Cepatlah kerumah sakit. Jangan terlalu memikirkan imbalan. Aku tak akan pernah memotongnya Kyung."

Kyungsoo membungkuk tanda hormat pada Leeteuk, dan dengan cepat gadis itu melangkah pergi sambil berlari kecil mengejar bus yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Leeteuk tersenyum menampilkan satu lesung pipi, "Kau memang gadis yang kuat Do Kyungsoo. Tuhan~ semoga dia baik-baik saja." Leeteuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil berdoa. Leeteuk sudah mengenal Kyungsoo 4 tahun ini, saat masih kelas 2 Junior High School dengan pakaian sekolahnya Kyungsoo mengajukan pekerjaan ditoko ini. Jadi tidak heran jika Leeteuk amat sangat menyanyangi Kyungsoo seperti menyayangi adiknya sendiri, apalagi saat Leeteuk tau Kyungsoo berjuang seorang diri demi 'mataharinya'. Nyonya Do.

999

Kyungsoo terduduk tepat didepan kamar rawat ibunya, Dokter Lee tadi sudah memeriksa ibunya, kontraksi yang dilalui ibunya cukup lama, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja. Disampingnya Ryeowook – perawat Nyonya Do memeluk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak apa Soo-ya?" tanyanya pelan. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ryeowook. Setelah Dokter Lee dan perawat spesialis lainnya keluar dari ruangan ibunya, Kyungsoo hanya dapat terdiam. Menelungkupkan kepalanya tepat diatas kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Eonni~ aku harus bagaimana? Uang sebanyak itu, aku harus mendapatkanya dimana?" tanyanya lirih. Ryeowook menatapnya pedih, yeoja 25 tahun itu tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini membuat Ryeowook merasa prihatin.

"Eonni ada uang 100 juta Soo-ya, eonni bisa meminjamkannya padamu." Jawab Ryeowook lembut. Kyungsoo menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan terima kasih.

"Tidak eonni. Aku harus mendapatkannya sendirian. Aku harus!" jawab Kyungsoo tegas. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Kyungsoo memang seperti ini. Gadis itu sungguh kuat, dan pantang menyerah.

Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang saat Dokter Lee memberitahunya, tepat saat Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya didepan kamar rawat ibunya.

"Ibumu harus segera dioperasi Kyung~" ucap Dokter Lee kala itu. Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan bertanyanya. Bukankah ibunya sedang koma, kenapa harus dioperasi?

"Operasi? Ada apa dengan eomma Dok?"

"Kontraksi tadi disebabkan salah satu usus ibumu mengalami penyumbatan, mungkin obat-obatan kemoterapi selama ini sedikit merusaknya."

Kyungsoo ternganga, bukankah dulu Dokter Lee yang menyarankan ibunya untuk menjalankan kemoterapi saat koma. Tapi.. kenapa sekarang harus seperti ini? "Berapa biayanya Dok?" jujur Kyungsoo belum siap mendengar berapa nominal yang harus dikeluarkan untuk biaya operasi kali ini. Tapi Kyungsoo harus melakukannya, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibunya.

"400 juta Kyung. Seluruh saluran pencernaan ibumu mengalami masalah. Penyumbatan terbesar diusus besar menghambat aliran vitamin yang kami berikan."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. 400 juta? Dimana dirinya dapat menemukan uang sebanyak itu? "Aku akan memberimu waktu 2 minggu, karena batas penyumbatannya masih kecil. Namun lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Dokter Lee meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana, menatap punggung Dokter Lee yang dibalut kebanggaan para dokter.

Mata Kyungsoo tertutup, kepalanya mendongkak keatas. "Appa~ apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya lirih. Tes.. satu tetesan bening menetes dari pipi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya dapat menatap ibunya yang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit ini dari kaca luar.

"Eomma~ Kyungsoo sayang eomma. Saranghae eomma." Lanjutnya pelan.

000

Pagi itu dikediaman keluarga Oh tidak seperti pagi-pagi dihari sebelumnya, kini suasana lebis sepi. Karena separuh dari maid disana sudah diberhentikan oleh Nyonya Oh sesuai dengan permintaan putra tunggalnya. Sehun tentu senang, tidak akan ada keramaian saat sarapannya hari ini. Hanya ada Im ajjumha, maid kepercayaan Sehun.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda." Sapa Im ajjumha saat melihat Tuan Mudanya itu memasuki dapur. Sehun hanya diam, melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut jeans hitam panjang kearah meja makan. Saat melihat Tuan mudanya akan menyantap sarapannya seluruh maid meninggalkan ruang dapur, membiarkan Tuan Mudanya menikmati sarapan ditemani dengan keheningan.

999

Kyungsoo sedikit bergegas saat melirik arloji ditangan mungilnya. Sudah pukul 08.30 sebentar lagi mata kuliah Choi sonsaengnim akan dimulai dan Kyungsoo masih berada diflat kecilnya. Kyungsoo hanya tidur 4 jam kemarin, gadis itu memang berniat untuk mencari uang untuk biaya operasi ibunya. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo langsung mencari pekerjaan sampingan lainnya, disalah satu Pub terkenal dikota Seoul ini dan Kyungsoo harus merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk bekerja.

"Oh Astaga ya Tuhan. 15 menit lagi." Pekik Kyungsoo nyaring, untunglah flat sebelah sudah kosong karena ditinggal penghuninya bekerja, jika tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan mendapat ceramah atau bahkan sumpah dari salah satu tetangganya.

Kyungsoo setengah berlari menuju halte bus, tubuh mungilnya dibalut kemeja hijau tosca dan rok pensil selutut. Surai hitam sebahunya dibiarkan terurai, membuat nya sedikit berantakan akibat tertiup angin.

000

Sehun menutup pintu mobil Merce hitamnya, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah pelataran fakultas kedokteran Seoul University. Walaupun umur pemuda itu masih muda 20 tahun, tapi Sehun sudah berada dijenjang semester 6. Tepat saat Sehun melangkah dikoridor fakultasnya, Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu kurang berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada didepannya, membuat tubuhnya menyentuh pelan pundak Sehun. Dan sudah dipastikan apa yang Kyungsoo dapatkan bukan?

Tubuh Kyungsoo melayang kekiri, membuat rambutnya sedikit terbang menutupi wajahnya. Sebentar Sehun merasa terpana, entah mengapa Sehun merasa baru kali ini melihat Kyungsoo difakultas ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku tergasa-gesa. Maaf." Kyungsoo membungkuk tanda meminta maaf pada Sehun, pemuda itu kurang menanggapi. Membuat Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkah kakinya kearah timur, berbeda dengan Sehun yang kearah barat.

Sehun menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh sambil menampilkan seringai andalannya. "Well, sepertinya menarik."

000

Mata kuliah Choi sonsaengnim sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu taman fakultas ini. Gadis itu mengelurkan sebungkus roti dari tasnya, ini lah Kyungsoo sehari-hari, dirinya lebih memilih bersantai ditaman kampus daripada harus kekantin, menemui orang-orang kaya yang terkadang memandang Kyungsoo rendah.

"Kau sendirian?" seseorang menepuk bahunya, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Seokjin yang berdiri dibelakangnya, "Apa kau keberatan jika aku duduk disini?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Kyungsoo hanya termanggu, kepalanya mengangguk. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari Seokjin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya, mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil?" tanyanya polos. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anniya~. Maafkan aku Jin-ah."

"Gwenchana Kyung." Jawab Seokjin, "Kau mau? Aku rasa aku akan sangat kenyang jika memakannya seorang diri." Tawar Seokjin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin menolak, tapi perutnya memang meninta sedikit asupan lagi, gadis itu tidak sarapan tadi pagi.

"Apa kau mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu penasaran kenapa Baekhyun tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Dirinya sedikit terlambat saat mata kuliah Choi sonsaengnim tadi.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Hyeri hanya berkata jika Baekhyun keluar kota selama beberapa hari. Kenapa Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya. Walaupun mereka sama-sama semester 2 tapi Baekhyun lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dulu mengambil jurusan seni, tapi berubah dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran tepat ditahun yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Perihal masalah eommanya, Kyungsoo ingin menceritakannya pada Baekhyun, meminta pendapat Baekhyun apa yang harus dirinya lakukan nantinya.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar dirinya sedang diamati, dari lantai 2 fakultas ini Sehun mengamati Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa pemuda itu seperti pernah melihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya, bukan.. bukan ditempat ini tapi ditempat lain. Ah ya.. Sehun baru ingat. Dirinya melihat Kyungsoo di Pub tadi malam. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan disana? Apa Kyungsoo termasuk wanita penghibur disana? Jika iya, Sehun ingin 'mencoba'nya. Sehun bisa merasakannya, tatapan wajah Kyungsoo membuat gairahnya meningkat.

000

Nyonya Oh memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening, wanita paruh baya itu berjalan sedikit limbung, dan tubuh rapuh itu tersampir kesamping.

"Anda tak apa Nyonya?" Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Nyonya Oh yang melayang kearahnya. Nyonya Oh seperti tersadar, dengan cepat Kyungsoo membantu tubuh Nyonya Oh dan mendudukkannya disalah satu bangku ditaman ini.

"Terima kasih anak muda. Siapa namamu?" tanya Nyonya Oh. Kyungsoo tersenyum menampilkan wajah ayunya yang sedikit kacau. Dari tadi setelah pulang kuliah Kyungsoo kembali mencari pekerjaan lain, 3 jam sebelum bekerja di Toko Roti 'Angle' milik Leeteuk ingin dipakainya untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan.

"Do Kyungsoo Nyonya." Jawab Kyungsoo, Nyonya Oh seperti mengamati Kyungsoo.

"Aku Oh Sinhye. Ada apa dengan wajahmu Nak?"

Kyungsoo terkejut siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Oh Sinhye? Istri dari Oh Minho yang terkenal dengan jaringan bisnis mengguritanya itu. Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tak apa Nyonya. Saya hanya terkejut."

"Kyungsoo.. aku sedang bingung." Ucap Nyonya Oh, entah mengapa Nyonya Oh merasa nyaman saat bersama dengan Kyungsoo,. "Aku sedang mencari pembantu dirumahku."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, ini kesempatan emas bukan? Tak apa dirinya menjadi seorang maid, yang penting dirinya bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya operasi ibunya.

"Saya sedang mencari pekerjaan Nyonya." Ucap Kyungsoo semangat. Wajah Nyonya Oh berbinar, tapi kemudian meredup.

"Tapi apa kau sanggup untuk tinggal dirumah ku Kyungsoo? Aku hanya hidup dengan anakku. Dan kau tau, dia berbeda dengan pemuda kebanyakan." Ucap Nyonya Oh pelan.

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Saya yakin saya bisa Nyonya. Tapi apakah Nyonya bisa membantu saya terlebih dahulu?" Kyungsoo bertanya hati-hati.

"Ya Kyungsoo?"

"Anda tidak perlu menggaji saya Nyonya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran dimuka." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Oh menatapnya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Saya memerlukan uang 400 juta Nyonya." Kembali wajah Nyonya Oh menampakkan wajah herannya.

"Untuk?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggenggam ujung rok pensilnya. "Eomma saya harus dioperasi Nyonya. Jika Nyonya keberatan saya tidak apa-apa."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo. "Baiklah Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengabulkannya, tapi bisakah kau memulai pekerjaanmu hari ini? Ini alamat rumahku, aku tunggu kau pukul 5 sore. Bagaimana?" Nyonya Oh mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenalnya. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat kartu itu , tubuh mungilnya berdiri dari kursi taman lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih Nyonya."

000

Leeteuk menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri dihadapannya. Yeoja berumur 30'an itu sedikit bingung, waktu bekerja Kyungsoo 1 jam lagi, tidak biasanya gadis itu datang kekedainya lebih cepat.

"Noona.. bolehkah aku berbicara?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ah.. Leeteuk baru sadar, pasti ada suatu hal. Makanya Kyungsoo datang lebih cepat.

"Ya Kyung? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tampak gelisah, sebenarnya dirinya tidak tega meninggalkan Leeteuk dan kedai ini. Sudah 4 tahun lebih Kyungsoo bekerja disini. Leeteuk yang ramah dan juga sikecil Insoo yang sering bermain dengannya. "Maafkan aku Noona, aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari kedai ini." Ucap Kyungsoo berat. Leeteuk menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Kyung? Kenapa kau ingin berhenti sayang?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyungsoo menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan bersalahnya.

"Eomma harus dioperasi Noona, aku memerlukan biaya lebih. Maafkan aku Noona." Kyungsoo terus mengelurakan kata permintaan maaf membuat Leeteuk tersenyum maklum.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru?"

"Ya Noona, aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Leeteuk tersenyum tulus. "Baiklah Kyung. Aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Tapi, aku masih menanggap kau sebagai karyawanku. Jadi, kalau kau merasa bosan dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan menerimamu dengan senang hati." Jawab Leeteuk. Kyungsoo mendesah lega, segera dipeluknya tubuh Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih Noona. Terima kasih, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Noona." Jawab Kyungsoo, Leeteuk tersenyum haru hingga setetes air mata jatuh dipundak Kyungsoo. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja Kyung." Lirihnya dalam hati.

999

Kediaman Oh terasa sepi, ini hampir pukul 5 sore dan tuan muda mereka belum juga pulang. Nyonya Oh menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo diruang tamu.

Ting Tong

Nyonya Oh beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Raut wajahnya menampilkan senyum saat melihat Kyungsoo datang menepati janjinya.

"Anyyeong Nyonya." Kyungsoo membungkuk saat melihat Nyonya Oh.

"Masuklah Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo memasuki massion mewah itu dengan pandangan terpana, dulu rumahnya tidak seperti ini. Rumah seperti ini hanya dilihatnya saat menonton drama-drama ditv yang sering menampilkan orang-orang kaya.

Nyonya Oh mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengelilingi massion mewah itu, sepanjang lorong massion itu Kyungsoo melihat beberapa lukisan yang terasa dekat dimatanya. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat salah satu foto yang menampilkan wajah putra tunggal Tuan Oh, Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan aura pemuda itu, misterius dan juga tampan. Walaupun dalam foto itu Sehun tidak tersenyum namun dengan melihatnya Kyungsoo dapat tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Nyonya Oh tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih asik mengamati foto-foto tuan mudanya itu. dimulai dengan foto masa kecil Sehun yang berada disisi kanan dinding massion ini, hingga foto Sehun saat kelulusan Sekolah Menengah.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo menelusuri satu-persatu foto yang terpajang disana. Hingga matanya menangkap satu tulisan yang menarik perhatiannya.

'OH SEHUN'

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh dari salah satu figura. Tubuhnya menghadap kekanan, kearah sumber suara itu.

"A—akuuu sedang melihat ini." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, "Maaf jika aku lancang." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo masih belum sadar jika yang dihadapannya ini adalah Tuan Mudanya, matanya terarah pada salah satu figura dan wajah Kyungsoo berubah terkejut. Oh astaga ini kah tuan muda Oh secara nyata itu?

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang terkejut, mata sipit itu menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo. Memandangnya seolah menilai, Kyungsoo sudah mengganti pakaiannya, gadis itu kini mengenakan rok denim hitam selutut dan kemeja putih lengan pendek, surai hitamnya diikat kuda rapi menampilkan leher jenjang miliknya. Oh.. Sehun ingin segera memberi tanda dileher putih itu.

"Kau Kyungsoo bukan? Mahasiswi beasiswa itu?" tanya Sehun datar. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung. "Apa yang dilakuakn rakyat kecil sepertimu dirumahku?" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kesal, sungguh sombong tuan muda ini. Jika tidak mengutamakan sopan santun ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memukul wajah datar tuan mudanya ini.

"Ak-kk—"

"Sehun? Kau sudah pulang nak?" Nyonya Oh menyapa keduanya. Kyungsoo tergagap. "Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo, aku kira kau dimana."

Sehun memberikan pandangan bingung pada ibunya. Nyonya Oh yang seolah mengerti dengan padangan Sehun menampilkan senyumnya. "Dia Kyungsoo Sehun, maid baru dirumah kita."

Sehun tersenyum, maid baru yaaa? Baiklah, akan mudah untuknya jika ingin 'merasakan' Kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya kearah Sehun, dan entah secara tidak sengaja Sehun bisa melihat sedikit bongkahan dada Kyungsoo. Tuhan.. Sehun butuh pelampiasan secepatnya.

"Aku memperbolehkan dia membersihkan kamarku eomma." Ucap Sehun. Nyonya Oh ternganga, tidak biasanya Sehun memperbolehkan orang lain masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Aku mengenalnya, dia adik tingkatku."

"Kau kuliah di Seoul University Kyungsoo?" tanya Nyonya Oh heran.

"Nde Nyonya." Jawab Kyungsoo, gadis itu masih bingung bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu jika dirinya salah satu mahasiswi disana. Apa Sehun juga kuliah disana.

"Ah benarkah? Sehun juga, Sehun mengambil prody Kedokteran. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, Oh Sehun? Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengenal pemuda itu jika mereka berada disatu fakultas. "Dia semester 6 Kyungsoo." Benar saja Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya.

"Saya juga prody kedokteran Nyonya, tapi baru semester 2." Jawab Kyungsoo,

"Aigoo~ aku harap kalian dapat berbagi ilmu." Ucap Nyonya Oh. "Ya kan Hun-ah?" Nyonya Oh melirik kesampingnya, namun kosong, dilihatnya anak tunggalnya itu sudah beranjak kekamarnya.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, sesuai permintaan Sehun tadi. Kau bisa membersihkan kamar Sehun. Kamarnya ada dilantai dua." Nyonya Oh melangkah hendak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. "Ah ya aku lupa. Apa kau bisa memasak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Bagus, kau bisa memasakkan Sehun besok."

"Dan untuk uang muka, ini ada cek 450 juta. Anggap saja sumbangan dariku. Aku tidak akan memotong besar gajimu Kyungsoo. Kau akan tetap mendapatkan gaji seperti yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo menerima cek yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Oh dengan tatapan harunya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak bersyukur jika seperti ini. "Terima kasih Nyonya. Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

000

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo menapaki mamer putih itu, hari ini Kyungsoo memang belum pergi menjenguk ibunya. Lagi pula Kyungsoo ingin mengurus biaya administrasi untuk operasi ibunya. Dirinya sudah berpamitan dengan Nyonya Oh, dan beruntungnya Nyonya Oh memperbolehkan Kyungsoo untuk menjenguk ibunya. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa santai hari ini, besok dirinya harus bangun pagi untuk bekerja, Nyonya Oh akan berangkat ke London besok menyusul suaminya, kemungkinan terbesar Kyungsoo hanya akan bertemu dengan tuan mudanya itu. mengingat Tuan mudanya, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit geram. Sombong sekali dia,

Ryeowook yang melihat Kyungsoo datang segera menghampirinya, "Aigoo Soo-ya darimana saja kau?"tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menyadari Ryeowook yang mengkhawatirkannya. "Gwenchana eonni, aku sudah mendapatkannya." Jawab Kyungsoo senang, Ryeowook memberika pandangan bertanyanya. "Uang untuk biaya operasi eomma. Aku sudah mendapatkannya eonni" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang sama mungilnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah Soo-ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku bekerja dimassion Tuan Oh Minho eonni, dan mereka mau memberikan uang muka untukku."

"Ya Tuhan terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya Soo-ya. Aku harap operasi ibumu berjalan lancar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk bahagia, tubuhnya berbalik memandang tubuh ibunya yang masih diselimuti selang "Eomma yang kuat nde? Kyungsoo yakin eomma pasti sembuh." Lirihnya pelan. "Anyyeong eomma."

999

Pagi hari dikediaman Oh, sudah 15 menit yang lalu Nyonya Oh berangkat kebandara untuk melanjutkan penerbangan pagi. Dirumah ini hanya ada ada Kyungsoo dan Im ajjumha, ketua maid disini.

"Anyyeong Do Kyungsoo imnida." Sudah kebiasaan jika Kyungsoo akan menunduk jika bertemu orang baru atau berkenalan dengan baru, jadi tentunya Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Anyyeong Kyungsoo-ya.. Im Hyoseo imnida. Kau bisa memanggil Im ajjumha."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, gadis itu memakai rok denim coklat dengan kemeja cream lengan pendek, blezernya sengaja dilepas karena nanti akan dipakaianya jika pergi kekampus. "Aku dengar Sehun memperbolehkanmu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Baiklah, aku rasa tugasku sudah cukup untuk urusan dapur saja." Im ajjumha sengaja menggoda Kyungsoo. "Cepatlah kekamarnya Kyungsoo. Sehun biasnaya sedang mandi sekarang." Lanjut Im Ajjumha.

Saat Kyungsoo melangkah berbalik hendak meninggalkan dapur. "Ah ya Kyungsoo. Aku lupa satu hal, Sehun membenci keramaian. Jadi jangan sampai kau membuat gaduh saat membersihkan kamarnya, dan juga saat kau melihat kamar Sehun anggap saja seperti kamar pemuda pada umumnya.

Kyungsoo mengagguk dan segera bergegas pergi kekamar tuan mudanya itu.

Hal pertama saat Kyungsoo tiba disana adalah aroma citrus maskulin yang menguar menyapa indra penciumannya. Kyungsoo memandang kamar Sehun dengan pandangan kagum, warna merah darah dan hitam metalic. Sungguh pilihan warna yang pas untuk seorang 'pemuda'. Kyungsoo melihat kearah tempat tidur Sehun yang tampak berantakan. Suara shower yang terdengar saat Kyungsoo melangkah maju memang menandakan pemuda itu sedang mandi sekarang.

Kyungsoo merapikan tempat tidur pemuda itu, tepat saat gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Dengan susah Kyungsoo menelan salivanya sendiri, mungkin ini yang dikatakan Im ajjumha tadi, gambar-gambar tidak senonoh dan juga, ya Tuhan ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menolak pekerjaan ini. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat gambar-gambar seperti ini,

Kyungsoo terlalu asik mengamati gambar itu hingga tidak sadar jika Sehun melangkah mendekatinya, Sehun berada dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga membuat pemuda itu dapat menghirup aroma sakura yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun, Kyungsoo membalikkan tubunya dan seketika dirinya tergagap. Apa tuan mudanya ini sudah lama dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan aku—mungkin aku terlalu lancang melihat semuanya." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang hanya dibalut dengan handuk dari pusar hingga lututnya, membuat Kyungsoo dengan susah payah menelan salivanya. "Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa kau ciptakan makhluk sepertinya?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati, bola mata caramelnya menjelajahi tubuh Sehun yang tampak sempurna.

"Kau manis Kyung." Ucap Sehun to the point, Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. Dan saat Sehun memajukan tubuhnya sontak tubuh Kyungsoo mundur selangkah. "Kau manis, dan juga kau membuatku bergairah Do Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya. Alarm dikepala Kyungsoo berbunyi, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ada apa dengan tuan mudanya ini. Mata sipit Sehun menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Berapa banyak lelaki yang sudah menidurimu? Berapa harga yang mereka bayar? Aku bisa membayar lebih."

Otak Kyungsoo masih berfikir seakan menebak apa yang dimaksud dengan Sehun. "Oww~ berlagak seperti tidak tau eoh?" Sehun semakin medekatkan tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo terpojok didepan lemari Sehun. "Kemarin lusa, aku melihatmu diPub itu. kau wanita penghibur disana kan?"

Oh astaga Kyungsoo baru sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun, "Katakan berapa mereka membayarmu, aku bisa membayar lebih dari mereka." Ucap Sehun lagi,

Mata Kyungsoo membola ditatapnya Sehun dengan pandangan geram. "Tuan Oh yang terhormat, Aku bukan wanita yang seperti kau pikirkan. Dan berapapun kau membayarku, aku tidak akan pernah mau."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak mau?"

Dan Cup~ Sehun mencium bibir Kyungsoo, menyapu bibir mungil Kyungsoo dengan bibir tebalnya, Kyungsoo memberontak,

Plak~

Satu tamparan dipipi Sehun, membuat pemuda itu menyeringai "BAJINGAN KAU OH SEHUN!" pekiknya nyaring. Sehun hanya tertawa,

"Berpura-pura sok suci? Apa karena aku bukan om-om berkantung tebal jadi kau menolakku?" tanya Sehun geram, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ciuman pertamanya untuk suaminya kelak, dirampas pemuda sombong ini. Kyungsoo menyesali saat dimana dirinya mengagumi tubuh Sehun tadinya.

"Kenapa diam saja sayang? Katakan berapa aku bisa membayarmu." Sehun mulai kasar, kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo di genggamnya kuat, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit meronta kesakitan.

"KEPARAT KAU!" Sumpah Kyungsoo lagi, Sehun kembali menyeringai.

"Kau memang menggoda sayang."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kebelakang, saat bibirnya ingin mncium Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Tangan kanan Sehun mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo untuk manatapnya. "Kau menarik Do Kyungsoo."

Dan kembali bibir Sehun mendarat tepat di bibir mungil Kyungsoo, lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir Kyungsoo perlahan. Kyungsoo dengan sekuat hati menolak apa yang Sehun lakukan, tahu Kyungsoo masih diam. Sehun mempererat genggaman tangannya membuat mulut Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka, dan Sehun dengan senang hati memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Oh astaga ini kenikmatan tak tertandingi yang pertama kali Sehun rasakan, sudah banyak wanita yang ditidurinya namun tidak pernah ada yang seperti Kyungsoo. Mungil tapi membuatnya bergairah, ranum Kyungsoo membuat adik kecilnya sedikit menonjol, membuatnya bersentuhan dengan paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis, melawan pun percuma, kenapa dirinya harus seperti ini?

"Ya Tuhan tolong aku" lirihnya dalam hati

TBC~

**Haiii annyeong xD**

**Chapter 1 Updateeee... huaaaa. Makasih banyak yang udah review. Ooww nggak nyangka kalau kalian tertarik sama FF absurd ini xD.**

**Gimana Chapter ini? Aneh yaa? Atau kecepetan? Berikan aja unek-unek kalian dikolom review. Hehehehe xD**

**Maaf ya kalau kurang kerasa feelnya soalnya saya masih baru di dunia Fanfic, apalagi adegan paling bawah itu. itu saya nulis apaan? T_T**

**Next chap, udah pasti lah puncak semuanya. Hehehe xD**

**Panggil aja saya Rere atau Refa, jangan Author, saya rada gimana kalau dipanggil Author, soalnya sata saya bukan Thutor#ini apapula hubungannya xD**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah review, follow dan juga favorit. X))**

**Saya mencintai kaliannnnnnnn.**

**Thanks yaaa #peluk semua J**

**Kim Refa, 29 Januari 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

LOSSING YOU

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Hurt &amp; Comfort (?), and Drama (?)

Rating : M

Length : Two shoot (2/2) lenght oneshooooottt

Pairing : HunSoo

Warning : Banyak kata-kata kasar chap ini.

Dan juga membosankan T_T

Ada yang nanya kan kenapa Kyungsoo manggil Leeteuk 'Noona'? Saya lebih suka aja kalau manggil seseorang yang lebih tua tau yang dihormati itu dengan sebutan 'Noona' daripada 'Eonni'. Hehehe xD. Ada yang nanya juga Ryeowook itu siapa? Saya udah jelasin kan? Ryeowook itu perawat ibunya Kyungsoo udah 3 tahun Ryewook kenal sama Kyungsoo makanya Kyungsoo ngerasa Ryeowook kaya kakaknya sendiri. Maaf ya kalau penjelasan saya kurang. T_T #pudung.

Oke lets strat~

Loosing You

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

Chapter 2~

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo semakin kebelakang, menyentuhkan pungguh Kyungsoo didepan lemarinya. Ciuman Sehun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dalam, tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menghirup udara yang dirasa semakin menipis. Tangannnya yang bebas menyentuh pinggang Kyungsoo, menariknya kedepan sehingga menyentuhkannya paha Kyungsoo pada kejantanan Sehun yang sudah mengeras.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membola saat Sehun membelai pingganganya pelan, ciuman Sehun pun menurun menjelajahi leher Kyungsoo, surai hitamnya kali ini dibiarkan terurai membuat beberapa helai menempel di lehernya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, mata sipitnya memandang Kyungsoo dingin.

"Kau tidak mampu bergerak? Kau menikmatinya bukan?" tanya Sehun berat, sudah bisa Kyungsoo tebak. Pemuda itu dibawah pengaruh gairah. Tinggi Sehun yang lebih darinya membuat Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap tuan mudanya ini.

"Mendesahlah Kyung, desahkan namaku." Ucapnya lagi dan kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya dalam, membuat Kyungsoo memekik pelan, Kyungsoo ingin memberontak tapi apa daya. Ah Kyungsoo ingat akan sesuatu, dan

"Aww! Bangsat! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Kyungsoo menendang kejantanan Sehun saat pemuda itu melumat bibinya. Sumpah Sehun menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo, dengan cepat gadis itu melangkah kearah pintu kamar Sehun sebelum.

Grep! Pergelangan tangannya diraih Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo meronta.

"Aku membenci mu Oh Sehun!" teriak Kyungsoo nyaring sambil terus mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dipergelangan tangannya.

"Ingin bermain kasar eoh?" tanya Sehun dingin menatap Kyungsoo, gadis itu masih memandang arah pintu yang sebentar lagi akan dijangkaunya, tapi genggaman Sehun sungguh erat membuatnya sedikit kesakitan. Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya menghadap tepat dibawah tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menempel pada wajah Kyungsoo dan langsung memberikan ciuman tepat dibibir Kyungsoo. Menghisapnya dalam, Kyungsoo hanya pasrah sudah habis tenaganya untuk melawan Sehun.

"Tuhan maafkan aku! Maafkan aku Appa~. Maafkan aku eonni. Maafkan aku eomma~." Lirihnya dalam hati. "Maafkan aku!"

Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo membalas lumatan Sehun, membiarkan tubuhnya ikut terbuai dengan apa yang telah Sehun lakukan.

Sehun sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya saat merasakan Kyungsoo ikut membalas ciumannya, mata sipitnya menatap wajah ayu Kyungsoo. Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo terpejam, membuat Sehun bisa merasakan Kyungsoo melakukan hal ini dengan terpaksa. Persetan dengan semuanya, Sehun ingin merasakannya, merasakan dirinya berada didalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sehun membawa Kyungsoo kearah tempat tidurnya, tetap lumatan mereka tidak terlepas, membiarkan Kyungsoo dalam kenikmatannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terhempas diatas tempat tidur king size Sehun, membelai surai pemuda itu yang terasa lembut dalam genggamannya.

Sehun sadar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu bisa melakukan french kiss, terkadang Sehun memekik pelan saat gigi Kyungsoo menyentuh lidahnya. Apa benar Kyungsoo seorang wanita penghibur? Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo seperti tidak ahli dalam hal ciuman? Ah.. mungkin gadis itu sering langsung kehal inti daripada melakukan french kiss seperti ini.

Ciuman Sehun turun kearah leher Kyungsoo, memeberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan disana. Tahu surai Kyungsoo sedikit menganggu, Sehun melepas kecupannya. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terangkat dipangkuannya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Katakan, berapa aku harus membayar kali ini?" tanyanya dingin.

Kyungsoo sudah lelah, tubuhnya ingin beristirahat. Biarkanlah Sehun menikmati tubuhnya, dirinya ingin membalas budi Nyonya Oh yang sudah membantunya untuk membayar biaya operasi ibunya. Otak Kyungsoo masih berfikir, haruskah dirinya meminta bayaran yang lebih. Tapi nantinya Sehun akan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menyerah, membiarkan kali ini Sehun yang menang.

"Bolehkah aku menyebutkan nominalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih dan pelan, Sehun menatap wajah ayu Kyungsoo, bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dan matanya yang tampak sayu membuat libido Sehun semakin meningkat.

"Ya Kyung~ katakanlah." Jawab Sehun seraya membelai punggung Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan kemeja Kyungsoo yang terselip dilipatan antara perut dan pinggangnya.

"500 juta. Aku meminta bayaran 500 juta. Apa kau bersedia?"

Mata sipit Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Apa katamu? 500 juta? Untuk wanita penghibur sepertimu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, "Kau bisa memanggilku jika kau butuh pelampiasan Sehun." Jawabnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, bagaimana tidak? 500 juta itu uang yang sedikit bagi dirinya. Jangan lupakan, dia anak tunggal Oh Minho pemilik jaringan Oh Corp diseluruh dunia ini. Jangankan 500 juta, Ayahnya bahkan menyediakan uang bermilyar-milyar dalam buku rekeningnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membayarmu sebesar itu. Tapi ingat, jika aku memerlukanmu kapanpun dan dimana pun termasuk dikampus, kau harus bersedia. Bagaimana?"

Mata sayu Kyungsoo membulat, tapi bagaimana pun Kyungsoo sudah menyetujuinya. Uang ini nantinya akan dikembalikan kepada Nyonya Oh atas bantuannya, setelahnya Kyungsoo akan pergi menjauh dari kehidupan keluarga Oh, dan Kyungsoo rela melepas beasiswa kedokterannya. Dirinya akan kembali bekerja dikedai kecil milik Leeteuk. Membiarkan semuanya terjadi, karena Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah sanggup jika harus hidup seperti ini.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih, Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Merontalah Kyung~. Karena tidak akan ada yang mendengar desahanmu Noona Do." Ucap Sehun, matanya sipit Sehunn berkabut. Menarik pelan pinggang Kyungsoo untuk semakin mendekat dipangkuannya.

Sehun kembali melumat bibir ranum Kyungsoo, tangan bebasnya membelai payudara Kyungsoo dari luar. Meremasnya kecil, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo menarik surai kecoklatan Sehun saat pemuda itu meremas payudaranya sedikit kasar.

Sehun menurunkan ciumannya, menghisap pelan telinga Kyungsoo yang terasa lembut dalam bibirnya, tangan cekatannya melepas kemeja cream lengan pendek milik Kyungsoo. Saat Sehun ingin membuka 2 kancing teratas kemejanya, kedua tangan Kyungsoo menahan tangan Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya datar tapi dengan pandangan bertanyanya. "Biarkan aku sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih, pemuda itu hanya diam mebiarkan Kyungsoo melepas kemejanya. Sehun terpana, tubuh Kyungsoo seperti tubuh yang diidamkannya. Mungil tapi berisi, lihatlah kedua gundukan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya siap untuk dihisapnya.

"Kau memang indah Kyung."

Dan terlepas lah semua hasrat Sehun, salah satu tangannya melepas ikatan bra Kyungsoo. Membuat benda kenyal yang tak pernah terlihat oleh siapapun milik Kyungsoo terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Sehun tidak ingin membuang waktunya, dengan cepat bibir tebal miliknya menghisap puting payudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbuat banyak, gadis itu hanya bisa meremas surai Sehun sebagai pelampiasannya.

Tangan Sehun turun kebawah, membelai paha dalam Kyungsoo yang dibalut rok denim coklat. Kyungsoo menatap kebawah, kearah Sehun yang sedang menghisap putingnya. Perasaannya tak menentu, ada sensasi berbeda saat Sehun menghisap putingnya, layaknya seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

Sadar akan sesuatu yang menganggu kegiatannya, Sehun melepas hisapannya. Tubuh kekar itu berdiri, dan membuka handuk yang melingkar diperutnya sedari tadi. Wajah Kyungsoo berpaling, dirinya masih belum sanggup melihat apa yang ada dipertengahan paha Sehun.

"Aku masih mempunyai tata krama Kyung." Ucapnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo berani menatap kearahnya, dan benar saja Sehun masih menggunakan celana boxer miliknya. "Kita lanjutkan." Ucap Sehun.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring, belaian Sehun memang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa nyaman. Pemuda itu tidak kasar, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak akan mengalami trauma nantinya. Tapi.. tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melupakan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang membuatnya harus merelakan harta berharga untuk suaminya dirampas oleh pemuda dingin nan sombong ini.

Kembali Sehun mencium bibir Kyungsoo, tapi kini tangannya bergerak kebawah. Mencoba memelai kewanitaan Kyungsoo dari luar, Kyungsoo sudah basah. Sehun dapat merasakannya, dan kejantanan Sehun sudah terasa keras. Membuat Sehun memekik saat menyentuhkan dirinya pada paha dalam Kyungsoo.

Jari jemari dari tangan kekar itu menyelinap masuk kedalam area kewanitaan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya dapat mendesah pelan. Menikmati sensasi baru dalam hidupnya. "Kau sudah basah sayang!" Nafas Sehun terasa berat menerpa wajah Kyungsoo. Sehun mendekatkan ujung hidungnya sehingga bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Kyungsoo. "Kau memang cantik Do Kyungsoo."

Bertepatan dengan itu Sehun kembali menyelipkan jarinya dikewanitaan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo memekik nyaring, namun dengan cepat Sehun mencium bibir ranum yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

Sehun melepaskan jarinya dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo, tangan kekarnya mencoba memberi pentrasi pada kejantanannya yang kasar. Memunculkan sedikit percum untuk membuatnya licin. Sehun masih normal, dirinya kurang menyukai blow job. Sehun lebih suka masuk kedalam acara inti.

"Desahkan namaku Kyungsoo!"

Jleb~ Kyungsoo memekik, mendorong dada Sehun yang berada diatasnya. Sedangkan wajah Sehun seperti masih tak percaya, Kyungsoo masih perawan? Kejantanannya belum menyentuh titik dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dan itu menandakan ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Ka-kau masih perawan?" tanya Sehun pelan, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya masih merasakan sakit akibat benda tumpul itu.

"Kita hentikan saja!" ucap Sehun tegas. Sehun hampir melepas kejantanannya yang tertanam ditubuh Kyungsoo, jika saja Kyungsoo tidak bengkit dan memeluk tubunya. Membuat dada sintal Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan dada telanjangnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, ini sudah keputusannya. Kyungsoo harus merelakan, ya! Hanya dengan cara ini Kyungsoo akan terbebas dari keluarga ini nantinya.

"A-aaku tak apa Sehun." Ucapnya berat sambil menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubunya.

Seperti mendapat lampu hijau Sehun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyatukan tubunya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan lagi seoarang 'gadis' kini ia adalah seorang 'wanita'.

Sehun mendorong tubuhnya perlahan, membuat Kyungsoo menikmatinya dalam diam. Kegaiatan mereka diselingi dengan ciuman-ciuman panas yang membuat Kyungsoo terbakar. Saat gerakan tubuh Sehun bertambah cepat, Sehun dapat merasakan Kyungsoo berkedut, wanita itu mungkin sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tubuh kekar Sehun jatuh tepat diatas tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, dirinya sudah menyatukan cairannya dengan cairan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak dalam masa suburku Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih, Sehun tersenyum. Ini sungguh nikmat, jika bisa dirinya ingin mengulanginya lagi. Tapi Sehun masih menghormati Kyungsoo yang baru saja kehilangan kehormatannya. Tubuh Sehun bergerak kesamping, mencoba melihat jam dinding yang terpampang disamping lukisan-lukisan pribadinya. Pukul 10 pagimata kuliah sudah berakhir, Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidurlah, kau memerlukan istirahat Kyung. Dan biarkan aku seperti ini." Sehun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari samping, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring miring kearahnya. Sehun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, hanya sampai pinggang karena Sehun kembali memasukkan payudara sintal Kyungsoo dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya seperti bayi sebelum dirinya larut dalam mimpi.

Kyungsoo hanya manatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayunya, mulut Sehun memang menempel pada salah satu payudaranya membuat Sehun seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu padanya. Kyungsoo membelai surai kecoklatan Sehun pelan, pemuda ini nampak seperti anak kecil jika sedang tidur seperti ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum, rasa sakit pada area bawah tubuhnya masih terasa membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur ini. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mengikuti Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Selamat tidur tuan muda."

000

Im ajjumha sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Sehun tidak turun untuk sarapan. Ini sudah pukul 10 pagi dan juga Kyungsoo yang belum keluar dari kamar tuan mudanya itu. Apa yang terjadi?

Karena penasaran wanita paruh baya kepercayaan keluarga Oh itu melangkah hati-hati kearah ruangan Sehun, dibukanya pintu berdaun dua itu secara perlahan. Pemandangan dihadapannya sungguh membuat kedua bola mata Im ajjumha tersentak.

Disana diatas tempat tidur tuan mudanya tertidur dengan mulut yang menempel pada payudara Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama, tangannya menyentuh kepala tuan mudanya. Im ajjumha hanya tersenyum prihatin, kasian melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Pantas saja Sehun memperbolehkan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki kamarnya, karena pemuda itu ingin melampiaskan hasratnya pada Kyungsoo. Im ajjumha menatap keatas seolah bedo'a. "Semoga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, kuatkan gadis itu Tuhan." Ucapnya pelan.

Im ajjumha tidak pernah heran dengan kelakuan tuan mudanya ini, sejak sekolah menengah Sehun memang menjadi maniak terhadap hal-hal negatif. Dari narkoba, sudah berapa kali pemuda itu ketahuan olehnya menghisap lintingan ganja dan juga heroin dalam kamarnya, dan jangan lupakan ketertarikan Sehun dengan hal-hal tentang sex untuk urusan itu Sehun terlalu senang mengamati gambar dengan wanita yang memiliki payudara yang besar. Im ajjumha hanya dapat menegurmya, untungnya Sehun tidak pernah marah jika dirinya menegur tuan mudanya itu.

Sehun sangat menghormati Im ajjumha, terkadang Sehun merasa waktu bermiannya lebih banyak bersama Im ajjumha daripada bersama Nyonya Oh, dan juga Im Ajjumha menyayangi Sehun lebih dari anaknya sendiri.

Im ajjumha melangkah maju, membersihkan pakaian yang tercecer berantakan dilantai kamar dadu milik Sehun. Dirinya berbuat selembut mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Im ajjumha tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sehun yang damai, tuan mudanya ini kadang berbeda saat tidur dan juga bangun. Jika sudah sadar Sehun lebih banyak memberikan padangan datar dan dinginnya dari pada wajah damainya, tapi jika seperti ini Sehun terlihat seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Melirik kearah payudara Kyungsoo, Im ajjumha sedikit tersadar, payudara Kyungsoo memang terlihat sintal untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya, aah bagaimana Sehun tidak tertarik untuk menghisapnya. Oh astaga apa yang baru dipikirkannya. Im ajjumha tersenyum malu, langkah kakinya menjauh dari dua remaja itu. menutup pintu Sehun secara perlahan,

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua." Ucapnya sebelum pintu kamat Sehun benar-benar tertutup.

000

Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan, tubuhnya terasa dingin karena memang pendingin ruangan Sehun masih menyala, matanya mengerjab perlahan. Setelah kesadarannya mulai ada Kyungsoo melirik kesampingnya, Sehun masih memeluknya, namun kini tidak lagi menghisap salah satu putingnya. Pemuda itu tertidur dengan mulut terbuka seperti ikan, manis dan damai. Kyungsoo menarik selimut yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya, menariknya keatas untuk menutupi area payudaranya yang sedikit terasa nyeri.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo menyampirkan surai kecoklatan Sehun yang mengenai dahinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pilu, "Maafkan aku Tuan Muda." Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur Sehun, matanya melirik sebentar kearah jam dinding, pukul 5 sore dan Kyungsoo harus kerumah sakit. Bagaimana perkembangan ibunya? Hati Kyungsoo sedikit gelisah, bagaimana perasaan ibunya jika mengetahui Kyungsoo seperti ini? "Maafkan aku eomma." Lirihnya pelan.

Kyungsoo berjalan telanjang, udara dingin kamar Sehun membuatnya sedikit merasa kedinginan, apalagi Kyungsoo masih merasakan nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mandi Sehun, mencoba memakai pakaiannya.

Sebelum pergi Kyungsoo melihat kearah Sehun yang masih tertidur. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah, ada kepedihan disana. "Annyeong Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo membuka pintu berdaun dua itu perlahan, walaupun rasa sakit dibawah tubuhnya masih terasa Kyungsoo tetap mencoba berjalan seperti biasa menghindari kemungkinan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentangnya.

000

Ditempat tidur Sehun bergerak gelisah, dirabanya kearah kanan tubuhnya, kosong. Perlahan mata Sehun terbuka, pemuda itu lebih cepat terjaga membuatnya sadar jika Kyungsoo tidak ada disampingnya. Perlahan Sehun bangkit, mencoba menelusuri kamarnya. Dengan tubuh telanjangnya Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo ada disana. Seperti kesetanan Sehun segera memakai pakaiannya. Berjalan keluar kamar, melirik kekanan dan kesamping. Sepi dan hening, ini sudah sore dan biasanya Im ajjumha sudah kembali kerumahnya yang terletak dibelakang massion ini. Sehun berlari kebelakang rumahnya, melihat tuan mudanya yang berlari kearahnya, Im ajjumha segeramenghampirinya.

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo. DIMANA?" Sehun sedikit membentak Im Ajjumha, Im ajjumha mundur selangkah. Menatap tuan mudanya yang tampak seperti orang kebingungan.

"Kyungsoo? Saya tidak melihatnya tuan." Jawab Im ajjumha, Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Im ajjumha, langkah kakinya yang hanya dibalut celana pendek selutut berjalan kearah pos Nam Ajjushi, penunggu gerbang massion Sehun.

"Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang ini?" tanya Sehun. Nam ajjushi menatap heran tuan mudanya ini, tidak biasanya tuan mudanya keluar massion hanya menggunakan celana pendek.

"Kyungsoo? Ahhh.. gadis dengan surai hitam kah tuan?" tanya balik Nam ajjushi. Sehun mengangguk dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Ya. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Dia keluar dari massion ini 15 menit yang lalu tuan." Jawabnya jujur.

"ARGHH!". Sehun menendang salah satu pot bunga sedang disamping pos Nam ajjushi, membuatnya berantakan. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya kesal.

000

Kyungsoo mempir sebentar keflat kecilnya, wanita muda itu menyempatkan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan juga membasuh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menatap cermin yang ada dikamar mandinya, ranum keunguan jelas terlihat disekita payudara dan area lehernya. Kyungsoo mengelusnya pelan, terasa nyeri membuatnya sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Elusan Kyungsoo turun kearea bawah tubuhnya, bekas genggaman jari juga terlihat disana. Warna merah jelas terlihat ditubuhnya yang polos, itu jari-jemari Sehun terrcetak jelas di paha dalam tubunya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucapnya lirih, entah meminta maaf pada siapa yang jelas Kyungsoo sekarang tubuhnya sudah kotor. Beribu kali dirinya membersihkan, dirinyaa tidak akan pernah bersih lagi. Lagipula ini keputusannya, menurut Nam Ajjushi tadi Nyonya Oh akan kembali 1 minggu lagi. Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, dirinya akan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya itu. agar tidak menemui tuan muda Oh itu, Tuan Muda yang membuatnya harus seperti ini. Oh Sehun.

000

Sehun menatap kamarnya dengan pandangn kosong, 8 jam yang lalu dirinya masih bersama Kyungsoo, mendeash bersama menyatukan tubuh mereka. Bahkan 8 jam yang lalu pertama kalinya Sehun mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang menjadi candu untuknya, manis dan juga tipis. Terasa pas dibibir tebalnya. Sehun meratapi betapa bodohnya dirinya, dimana Kyungsoo sekarang? Apa besok dirinya masih bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo? Sehun ingin meminta maaf dan juga akan menyerahkan cek sesuai perjanjian mereka tadinya.

Sehun beranjak menuju kamar mandinya, membasuh tubuhnya yang masih terasa lengket. Kepalanya mendongkak, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang juga dihiasi warna merah darah dan juga hitam metalik tapi berbentuk dadu terbalik.

000

Ryeowook menghampiri Kyungsoo, entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa Kyungsoo terasa lemah sekarang. Tidak terlihat semangat dari 'gadis' yang biasanya ceria dan semangat itu. 10 menit yang lalu Dokter Lee meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya diruangannya, membahas tentang operasi ibunya. Sedari tadi Ryeowook memang menunggu Kyungsoo didepan kamaar rawat ibunya

"Bagaimana Soo-ya?" tanya Ryeowook, wanita muda itu menatap Kyungsoo dari bawah keatas, dirinya menyadari ada 'sesuatu' yang tersembunyi dibalik surai hitam Kyungsoo yang menutupi lehernya. Ryeowook maju selangkah, dan mengibaskan surai Kyungsoo kebelakang, bola mata caramel milik Ryeowook membulat. "Siapa yang melakukan ini Soo-ya?! SIAPA?!" teriaknya nyaring. Kyungsoo tertunduk lesu, dipeluknya tubuh Ryeowook, pecah sudah tangisan Kyungsoo. Dirinya memang memerlukan seseorang yang mendengar ceritanya.

"Mianhae eonni. Mianhae!" isaknya pelan. Ryeowook mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang dibalut shirt berwarna putih berlengan pendek sesiku.

"Ada apa sayang? Ceritakan padaku."

Ryeowook mengajak Kyungsoo duduk didepan kamar rawat ibunya, Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya. Semuanya, dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Nyonya Oh hingga kejadian 9 jam yang lalu. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Ryeowook menatap Kyungsoo prihatin, Kyungsoo memang 'gadis' yang kuat. Dirinya merelakan harta berharga miliknya dirampas oleh Sehun. Ryeowook mendesah pelan, siapa yang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun? Putra satu-satunya tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Pemuda yang sudah digadang-gadang akan menjadi penerus jaringan Oh Corp. tapi Sehun menolaknya pemuda itu lebih menyukai anatomi tubuh manusia. Karenanya Sehun mengambil jurusan kedokteran daripada bisnis. Lagipula pemuda itu cerdas, ya amat cerdas. Ryeowook mengenal Sehun karena suaminya, Jongwoon bekerja sebagai pengawas intern Oh Corp. beberapa kali Ryeowook sempat bertemu dengan Sehun, pemuda itu nampak dingin dan juga misterius. Dirinya terkadang tidak terlalu suka bertemu dengan kolega-kolega ayahnya yang mencoba untuk menjodohkannya.

"Apa Sehun menggunakan pengaman?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. Kyungsoo menggeleng, karena memang penyatuan tubuh mereka terasa nyata bagi Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang menghalanginya.

"Aku tidak dalam masa suburku eonni." Jawabnya lirih, Ryeowook mendesah lega, syukurlah jika Kyungsoo tidak dalam masa suburnya.

"Jangan mengingatnya Soo-ya. Ingat saja eommamu,kau melakukannya demi eomma Soo-ya." Ucapnya mencoba menyemangati Kyungsoo. "Dokter Jun berkata jika eommamu sudah mulai membaik. Bagaimana menurut Dokter Lee?" Ryeowook mencoba membuat Kyungsoo untuk tidak mengingat hal yang terjadi dengannya.

"Ya eon. Menurut Dokter Lee eomma akan dioperasi 3 hari lagi. Proses penentuannya akan terlihat, apakah eomma sudah siap atau tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo lemah.

"Kau tidak ingin kedalam? Menyapa eommamu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo segera menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, wajahnya kembali cerah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk menatap Ryeowook. "Terima kasih eonni. Terima kasih banyak!" jawabnya sambil kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

Kyungsoo beranjak masuk kedalam ruangan Nyonya Do, Ryeowook menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang terduduk disalah satu bangku disamping tempat tidur pasien. "Tuhan selalu bersamamu Soo-ya!" ucapnya pelan.

000

Sehun menatap jam dinding diruang tamu massion megahnya, ini sudah pukul 8 pagi dan Kyungsoo belum juga datang kerumahnya, bukankah Kyungsoo maid disini? Seharusnya 'gadis' itu sudah ada sejak pukul 7 pagi tadi. Sehun sudah siap dengan pakaian casualnya yang biasa dipakainya kekampus, mata kuliahnya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi dan Sehun belum bertemu Kyungsoo. Sehun merindukan 'gadis' itu sangat merindukannya.

"Kyungsoo tidak akan kesini hari ini Tuan. Dia berbeda dari maid sebelumnya, Nyonya besar meminta Kyungsoo untuk kesini setiap 2 hari sekali." Itu suara Im Ajjumha, sepertinya Im ajjumha tahu apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Im Ajjumha, Sehun melangkah pergi kearah garasi rumahnya, mengeluarkan mobil Everest hitam yang menjadi favoritnya.

000

Kyungsoo memasuki halaman fakultasnya dengan riang, sepertinya setelah 'bercerita' dengan ibunya kembali mengembalikan semangat wanita muda itu. Kyungsoo menatap kearah parkiran dan entah mengapa bertepatan dengan itu Sehun keluar dari pintu kemudi mobilnya, tubuh Kyungsoo segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar disamping tubuhnya. Sehun melihatnya, semuanya terasa terlambat bagi Kyungsoo. Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi, membuatnya berhadapan dengan tubuh tinggi milik Sehun.

Sehun memberikan pandangan dinginya. "Kemana kau kemarin?" ucapnya datar.

Kyungsoo menunduk, dirinya tidak mungkin berkata jujur dengan Sehun jika eommanya sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Bisa saja Sehun menggunakan eommanya untuk memperdayanya lain kali. "Aku ada urusan sebentar." Jawabnya masih tetap menunduk.

"Dimana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dirinya bertanya'kemana Kyungsoo kemarin, bukan hal yang terjadi padanya'.

Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap wajah datar Sehun. "Apa itu penting untukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Sehun menatapnya dingin, keberanian 'gadis' itu memang tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Sehun menyerah, dikeluarkannya dompet yang terselip dibelakang kantung celananya. Tangannya menjulurkan cek dengan nominal sesuai perjanjian mereka kemarin. "Aku menunggumu selesai mata kuliah ini Kyung~. Dihalaman belakang kampus kita." Ucapnya. Sehun menarik wajah Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kearahnya, wajahnya membungkuk sedikit kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya perlahan lalu menghisapnya dalam. Tidak menghiraukan jika mereka masih berada didalam area parkiran fakultas. Sehun memperdalam ciumannya, memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Mencoba melakukan ciuman panas untuk pagi ini, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun yang menempel dipipinya, tubuh mungilnya sedikit terangkat. Tangan Kyungsoo mempererat genggamannya, memberi tanda jika dirinya sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

Sehun melepas ciuman panasnya, mengecup leher Kyungsoo pelan dan kembali mengecup bibir ranum Kyungsoo. "Aku harap kau tidak lupa Kyung~" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sayunya.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung tegap Sehun yang berjalan menjauh. Jemari lembutnya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup Sehun. Ada perasaan berbeda, entah mengapa sejak kemarin Kyungsoo sering memikirkan Sehun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan eomma?" tanyanya pada angin. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kelasnya, sebentar lagi mata kuliah akan dimulai. Dirinya masih bimbang haruskah selesai mata kuliah nanti menemui Sehun?

000

Seokjin menatap Kyungsoo yang nampak gelisah, "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Kyung? Sedari tadi kau tidak konsen." Ucapnya jujur. Kyungsoo melirik kearahnya.

"Terlihat jelas ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, membuat kening Seokjin berkerut."Jin-ah, jika kau diminta seseorang untuk menemuinya. Apa kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Seokjin.

"Tentu.! Eh- tunggu sebentar, jika hanya aku mengenalnya. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menemuinya Kyung~. Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin lembut, gadis itu memang terkenal lemah lembut namun juga sensitif.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, Seokjin melirik kearah belakang Kyungsoo, disana Namjon – kekasihnya melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Aku duluan Kyung. Namjon sudah menungguku." Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan, Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pasangan NamJin itu. Beruntungnya Seokjin memeiliki kekasih seperti Namjon, walaupun tidak terlalu tampan seperti Sehun namun Namjon sangat menyayangi Seokjin. Eh kenapa dirinya membandingkan Namjon dengan Sehun? Ah Kyungsoo lupa mata kuliah sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, dan pasti Sehun sudah menunggunya ditaman belakang.

Kyungsoo setengah berlari, taman belakang fakultas mereka jaraknya sedikit jauh dari ruangan mata kuliah Kyungsoo hari ini, menahan rasa nyeri diarea bawah tubuhnya Kyungsoo tetap mencoba berlari, rambutnya yang terurai sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo melirik kearea sekitar taman, dilihatnya tubuh punggung Sehun yang berdiri membelakanginya, kedua tangan pemuda itu dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Sehun dari samping, menatap wajah damai Sehun yang seperti sedang menikmati angin. Sehun sepertinya sadar dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, tangan kanannya menyelipkan surai Kyungsoo yang berantakan kebelakang telinganya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah

"Kau terlambat!" ucapnya datar.

Kyungsoo tergagap, "Maafkan aku Sehun, mata kuliahku baru selesai." Bohongnya. Sehun tahu Kyungsoo sedang berbohong, pemuda itu hanya meberikan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau mungkin belum mengenalku Kyung." Ucapnya, Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penasaran. Mimik wajahnya polos menatap Sehun. "Aku memiliki kelainan." Lanjut Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan, tidak mencoba bertanya ataupun menyela apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Aku mulai menggilai gambar-gambar tak senonoh dan juga ganja sejak Sekolah menengah." Kyungsoo ternganga, ganja? Pemuda seperti Sehun penggila ganja?. "Tapi itu dulu, ketergantunganku pada ganja mulai berkurang." Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka seperti berkata 'O'. "Sayangnya, ketergantunganku pada hal-hal tak senonoh tidak berkurang Kyung. Aku makin menyukainya, terlebih pada payudara wanita. Aku menyukainya, jika kau jeli melihat lukisan dikamarku. Mungkin lebih banyak gambar payudara daripada hubungan badan." Lanjut Sehun, mata Kyungsoo mecoba mengingat lukisan-lukisan yang ada dikamar Sehun. Ah ya, Kyungsoo ingat, disamping gambar suntikan dan daun berbentuk segi lima, ada salah satu gambar paling menonjol, Kyungsoo tadinya mengira itu hanyalah gambar salah satu tanda pengaman jalan, tapi setelah mendengar keterangan Sehun jadi itu gambar salah satu payudara?

"Kau bukan wanita pertama yang aku tiduri." Kyungsoo tidak kaget, karena memang perlakuan Sehun kemarin membuktikan jika pemuda itu sudah 'sering' melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. "Tapi kau perawan pertama yang aku tiduri." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. "Biarkan aku seperti ini Kyung, biarkan aku selalu bersamamu."

Kyungsoo tergagap bingung, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bersamanya. "A—aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Sehun?" ucapnya Jujur.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuh mereka, membiarkan terpaan angin dibelakang taman ini menemani kebersamaan mereka yang dilandasi 'perjanjian'. "Aku harap kau ingat apa yang katakan kemarin Kyung. Kau selalu bersedia jika aku membutuhkanmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo menunduk, bingung harus seperti apa. Dikepala cantiknya sudah tersusun rencana-rencana indah jika Nyonya Oh sudah kembali nantinya. Tapi, setelah mendengar permintaan Sehun, kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi bimbang? Kenapa?

Sehun menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti tubuhnya, Sehun menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya disalah satu batang pohon, dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Nafas Sehun memberat, kabut terlihat jelas dibola mata sipitnya. "Biarkan aku melakukan hal seperti kemarin." Ucapnya. Mata coklat Kyungsoo membulat. Sehun ingin bercinta disini? Apa dia gila?

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab saat jemari Sehun mengelus payudaranya dari luar, Kyungsoo kini paham. Sehun meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuka kemeja hijau toscanya. Kyungsoo menarik wajah Sehun dan menyatukan bibir mereka, Sehun jelas terlihat kaget. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo melakukan hal seperti ini, tanpa Sehun ketahui. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya, entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa prihatin dengan Sehun. Pemuda dingin dan datar itu seperti menyimpan misteri didalamnya. Dengan cepat Sehun membalas ciuman Kyungsoo, melumat bibir tipis itu dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan Kyungsoo mengajak tangan Sehun untuk meremas payudaranya, Sehun jelas lebih terkejut lagi. Kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan hal seperti ini?

Sehun melepas ciumannya. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya pelan, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Walaupun seperti itu Sehun tahu Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan bimbang. Melupakan segalanya, Sehun meremas payudara Kyungsoo, 3 kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka membuat benda sintal dan kenyal itu terlihat diwajah Sehun. Sehun menurunkan bra Kyungsoo tanpa melepasnya, dan kemudian bibirnya mengecup puting Kyungsoo. Menghisap dan melumatnya dalam, Kyungsoo meremas surai kecoklatan Sehun, 'gadis' itu hanya bisa mendesah saat Sehun membelai putingnya menggunakan lidahnya. Untunglah Kyungsoo masih menggunakan blezer kedokterannya sehingga tidak akan sadar jika Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang melakukan tindakan asusila disini. Lagipula taman belakang kampus setelah selesai mata kuliah memang selalu sepi.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Sehun terlarut, rasa kantuk Sehun bertambah. Mengulangi hal yang sama Sehun larut dalam alam mimpinya dengan puting Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo melirik kebawah, melihat wajah Sehun yang tepat berada dipertengahan payudaranya, wajah Sehun kembali tertidur seperti bayi. Kyungsoo membelai wajah Sehun, entah darimana keberaniannya Kyungsoo mendaratkan kecupan dalam dikening Sehun.

"Aku menyayangimu Sehun." Ucapnya tanpa sadar, dan Sehun sepertinya mendapat mimpi indah kali ini.

000

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya, pemuda itu langsung menyadari jika Kyungsoo juga tertidur diatas kepalanya, Sehun segera menutup payudara Kyungsoo dan menaikkan branya. Mengancingkan 3 kancing Kyungsoo yang terbuka, Sehun tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo bagaikan 'matahari' untuknya, keceriaan serta semangat hidupnya yang tinggi membuat Sehun tersadar, dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan 'gadis' yang sudah dirampas kehormatannya ini. Sehun mendongkakkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang ada dipangkuannya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyelipkan salah satu tangannya dilipatan kaki Kyungsoo dan menggendong Kyungsoo ala pengantin, Sehun mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan bibirnya singkat.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya, dengan langkah tegapnya Sehun menggotong Kyungsoo kearah parkiran, untungnya parkiran kali ini sedang sepi sehingga tidak akan ada yang sadar jika Sehun sedang menggendong Kyungsoo.

Mendudukkan Kyungsoo dibangku penumpang Sehun melajukan mobil Merce hitam metalicnya kearah massion megahnya.

000

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya pelan, perlahan bola matanya terbuka, namun pandangan buram masih terlihat jelas. Kyungsoo langsung sadar saat menatap dinding kamar ini, ini kamar Sehun. Warnaa merah darah dan juga hitam metalic terlihat jelas. "Apa aku tertidur disini?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, diliriknya kearah bawah, Kyungsoo mendesah lega dirinya masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap hanya blezer kedokterannya yang terlepas. Wajah Kyungsoo menatap kearah lukisan-lukisan dikamar Sehun benar saja jika diteliti ada berbagai gambar 'payudara' disana. Kyungsoo menatap kearah payudaranya, kenapa terasa ada yang sama. Salah satu lukisan disana dirasakannya seperti payudaranya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin hanya kebetulan tapi tidak mungkinkan sampai 80%, dipayudara kanan Kyungsoo terdapat tanda hitam berukuran kecil dan itu terletak dipertengahan pertemuan antara kedua payudaranya. Dan lukisan itu pun sama, letak dan ukuran yang sama pula. "Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan." Ucapnya.

Ceklek~.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya, mata sipitnya memandang Kyungsoo. "Aku membawamu kerumahku karena aku tidak tahu dimana alamat rumahmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, karena memang dimassion ini tidak ada yang tahu dimana dirinya tinggal bahkan Nyonya Oh pun tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo tinggal.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan ku pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun berjalan kearahnya, mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepian ranjang, tepat disamping Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tapi besok pagi kau harus ada disampingku sebelum aku bangun." Ucap Sehun, belum Kyungsoo menjawab bibir Sehun kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

000

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian mobil Sehun, sebenarnya dirinya ingin kerumah sakit menjenguk eommanya, namun Kyungsoo kembali murung. Sudah 1 bulan ini Kyungsoo tidak mengunjungi ayah dan kakaknya. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan, dirinya akan kemakam ayah dan kakaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum kerumah sakit. Dengan langkah sedikit ringan 'gadis' mungil itu berjalan menapaki lantai flat mungilnya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian lebih santai, celana jeans berwarna biru dan juga shirt berwarna coklat muda. Sepatu flat masih menjadi andalannya.

Kyungsoo melangkah riang, surai hitamnya dikuncir kuda kesamping. Membuat wajahnya tampak lebih muda. Diumurnya yang ke-21 Kyungsoo memang tampak seperti anak Sekolah Menengah dibandingkan anak kuliahan.

Kyungsoo mampir sebentar di toko bunga, membeli beberapa tangkai mawar dan juga tulip kembar berwarna kuning. Do Luhan lebih menyukai tulip dengan tangkai kembar, karena itu menggambarkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo, adik yang disayanginya. Luhan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kyungsoo bahkan lebih menyayangi Luhan.

Kyungsoo memasuki halaman pemakaman itu dengan langkah gontai, sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian ayah dan juga kakak tunggalnya itu. ditatapnya batu nisan dengan tulisan Do Minjoo dan juga Do Luhan. Air matanya mulai menetes, mengingat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya dulu.

"**Appa harap kau menemukan seseorang yang menyayangimu nantinya Luhan." Ucap tuan Do pada Luhan, putri kecilnya yang mulai beranjak dewasa, Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dikelas 5 sekolah dasar menatap ayahnya bingung.**

"**Kenapa hanya Luhan-eonni? Appa tidak menyayangi Kyungsoo yaaa?" tanyanya polos, tuan Do mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berada disampingnya.**

"**Tidak sayang. Appa juga berharap kau menemukan seseorang yang menyayangimu nantinya, dan juga selalu menjagamu." Balasnya pelan.**

**Kyungsoo memasang wajah polosnya, untuk anak kecil seumurannya Kyungsoo masih bingung apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu. "Kenapa ayah berkata seperti itu pada Luhan-eonni?!" tanyanya lagi.**

"**Karena eonni akan berangkat besok Kyung~" jawab Luhan, Luhan berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan bingungnya pada Luhan. "Besok eonni akan ke Beijing. Eonni mendapat beasiswa disana." Luhan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. "Eonni menyayangimu Kyung~. Sangat menyayangimu." Ucapnya**

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada ayahnya, karena dirinya tidak dapat menemukan seseorang yang dapat menjaganya atau menyayanginya. Bahkan keadaan kini terbalik Kyungsoo menyayangi Sehun, namun apakah Sehun juga menyayanginya?

"Appa maafkan Kyungsoo ne? Kyungsoo gagal menjadi anak yang baik untuk appa. Appa mianhae." Tetesan air mata Kyungsoo mengalir membasahi batu nisan tuan Do. Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah makam Luhan. "Eonni~ Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Eonni. Saranghae eonni. Mianhae." Lanjutnya lagi, Air mata Kyungsoo bagai aliran sungai yang berlomba-lomba untuk mengalir kebawah.

"Pakailah ini." Kyungsoo mendongkak, melihat seorang pemuda menjulurkan sebuah sapu tangan kearahnya. "Kau terus-terusan menangis dan meminta maaf membuatku tidak konsen untuk bedoa." Omelnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tubuhnya berdiri menatap bingung pemuda dihadapannya. "Aku Park Jimin. Kau?" pemuda itu menjulurkan tanganya mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan.

"Do Kyungsoo, maaf jika aku mengganggumu." Lirih Kyungsoo. Jimin tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit.

"Tak apa, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi sedari tadi aku hanya mendengar kau meminta maaf pada makam itu. Kau masih normal atau tidak?" tanya Jimin santai.

Mata Kyungsoo membola, pemuda ini termasuk orang yang gampang bergaul. Terlihat dari cara dirinya memperkenalkan diri dan juga menyapanya tadi.

"Kau masih sekolah menengah?" tanya lagi,

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku sudah kuliah." Jawabnya.

"Kau ingin pulang? Mau pulang bersama?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi pemuda itu, tidak mungkin kan menolaknya. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mengenal pemuda ini tapi Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersamanya. "Oh iya, kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Jimin lagi, mereka sedang berjalan beriringan ditrotoar jalan. Udara sore menyapa keduanya, tampak dari belakang mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bersama menikmati musim panas. Jimin dengan kaos santai berwarna putih dipandu dengan celana jeans hitam. Jangan lupakan topi terbalik yang dipakainya, pemuda itu terlihat menawan meski tidak terlalu seperti Sehun. Kyungsoo kembali memikirkannya, memikirkan Sehun.

"Seoul University." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jimin menatapnya,

"Wow, sepertinya kita berjodoh. Aku juga kuliah disana. Aku mengambil prody kedokteran. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Bola mata Kyungsoo membola, ini seperti sebuah kebetulan. "Benarkah? Aku juga mengambil Prody kedokteran. Aku masih semester 2."

Jimin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ah~ benar saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Aku semester 4." Ucap Jimin. "Wajahmu terlihat seperti siswa sekolah menengah Soo-ya." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, Jimin membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih cerah. "Benarkah?" tanyanya riang. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Aku ingin kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu Jimin."

"Oh ya? Baiklah, aku harus ketaman kota sekarang." Ucap Jimin. Tepat diperempatan trotoar Jimin melangkah menjauh, melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat pemuda itu mengejar salah satu bus yang hendak berangkat. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menatap punggung Jimin.

000

Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin kamarnya, rambutnya masih basah pertanda pemuda itu baru selesai membersihkan diri. Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil, ponsel ternama berwarna putih terletak diatas meja riasnya bergetar. Dengan tulisan 'Eomma' dilayar sentuhnya.

"Ya eomma?" ucapnya sambil tetap mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

"Sangat baik eomma."

"Bagaimana kerja Kyungsoo? Kau senang?"

Sehun terdiam mengingat Kyungsoo, tubuhnya seperti membutuhkan Kyungsoo disini, mendesah bersamanya malam ini. "Ya, dia bekerja dengan baik eomma." Nafas Sehun mulai memberat. Nyonya Oh diujung telepon sana mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?" tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma." Sial Sehun makin memikirkan Kyungsoo, dirinya tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Apa perlu malam ini dirinya mendatangi flat kecil Kyungsoo? "Tak ada dibicarakan lagi eomma? Aku akan menutupnya." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah sayang, eomma menyayangimu. Eomma mungkin kembali lusa."

"Ne. Saranghae eomma." Ucap Sehun lirih, Nyonya Oh tersenyum. Sehun bukanlah termasuk pemuda yang menunjukkan rasa cintanya secara terang-terangan. Pemuda itu termasuk dingin dan datar sehingga jika Sehun mengucapkan kata Saranghae, Nyonya Oh merasa hatinya menghangat.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, Sehun meletakkan handuk kecil itu sembarangan, apa perlu dirinya pergi keflat kecil Kyungsoo? Melampiaskan hasratnya ini? Ini sudah pukul 8 malam. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, persetan dengan semuanya. Sehun memerlukan Kyungsoo malam ini.

000

Kyungsoo mengelus tangan eommanya yang masih terbalut infus, wajahnya sedikit ceria hari ini. Penuturan Dokter Lee membuat semangat hidupnya semakin menjadi, eommanya akan dioperasi besok lusa. "Kyungsoo percaya eomma kuat!." Ucapnya sambil mengecup tangan ibunya.

"Eomma harus kuat!. Harus! Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi eomma." Lirihnya pelan. "Jeongmal saranghae eomma."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah eommanya yang sayu, 4 tahun penantiannya akan berakhir besok lusa. Melihat eommanya membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearahnya membuat air mata Kyungsoo menetes membasahi lengan eommanya. Kyungsoo ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat eommanya jika sudah sadar. Dirinya harus ada saat eommanya mengucapkan kaata pertamanya. Tubuh kecil 4 tahun yang lalu sudah berubah, Kyungsoo bukan lagi siswa junior high school dia sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi 'gadis' cantik yang dewasa.

Menatap kearah jam dinding dikamar rawat eommanya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. "Eomma, Kyungsoo harus pulang. Ingat eomma harus kuat!." Ucapnya penuh semangat. "Annyeong eomma." Lirihnya pelan.

000

Sehun melirik kearah jam tangan yang menempel dipergelangan tangan kanannya, pukul 9 kurang 15 menit. Sudah 30 menit Sehun menunggu Kyungsoo menanti kehadiran 'gadis' mungil itu.

Suara gesekan antara sepatu dan lantai keramik ini membuat Sehun memalingkah wajahnya menatap kearah sumber suara itu. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, dilihatnya Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Tampaknya 'gadis' itu belum sadar jika Sehun ada didepan kamar flanya, karena memang Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menunduk.

Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat saat melihat Sehun menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, pemuda itu menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah hitam dan celana jeans coklat, pakaian santai kebanyakan para remaja. Mulut Kyungsoo tergagap, apa yang dilakukan Sehun disini? Lagipula ini sudah malam bukan?

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Menemuimu Kyung~." Jawab Sehun. Tubuh Kyungsoo membelakangi Sehun hendak membuka pintu flatnya, Kyungsoo masih punya budi pekerti tidak mungkin dirinya dan Sehun berdiri terus-terusan didepan flatnya. Melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari belakang, mengecup leher Kyungsoo yang memang terbebas dari helaian rambutnya. "Kau memang membuatku bergairah Kyung~" ucapnya dalam. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas Sehun mulai memberat, dan juga ada sesuatu yang menonjol dicelana pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu flatnya, mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kedalam. Membuat pelukannya terlepas. Sehun memandangi sekeliling flat Kyungsoo, kamarnya bahkan lebih luas daripada flat ini. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya penasaran. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo berkata jujur, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membohongi pemuda itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih heran kenapa pemuda itu keflatnya malam-malam seperti ini? Bukankah Sehun memintanya besok untuk datang pagi sebelum pemuda itu bangun?

Flat Kyungsoo memang kecil, hanya ada single bed disudut kanan, disampingnya ada lemari dan meja rias, flat ini bahkan langsung berhadapan dengan dapur dan meja makan mungil. Kamar mandi terletak disudut kiri setelah pintu masuk. "Apa kau betah tinggal disini?"

"Y—ya." Jawab Kyungsoo, tidak biasanya Sehun memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini padanya.

"Mungkin kau heran kenapa aku kesini malam-malam seperti ini Kyung~" ucap Sehun, secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku ingin menagih perjanjian kita." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo ternganga. Apa? Sehun ingin bercinta dengannya sekarang? "Aku tak apa jika kita bercinta disini." Lanjutnya seperti mengetahui apa yang Sehun pikirkan. "Karena aku membutuhkanmu sekarang juga."

Sehun melangkah maju, mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat belum siap saat pemuda itu melumatnya. Sehun memainkan lidahnya didepan bibir Kyungsoo meminta 'gadis' itu untuk membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo menuruti apa yang Sehun lakukan, terlihat Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melakukan ciuman panas seperti Sehun. Sehun melepas ciumannya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana berciuman yang panas." Membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Sehun kembali menarik wajah Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Buka bibirmu." Kyungsoo menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan, 'gadis' itu membuka bibirnya. "Keluarkan lidahmu Kyung." Kyungsoo juga mengeluarkan lidahnya, Sehun langsung menghisap lidah Kyungsoo dalam. Membuatnya bertarung diluar bibir mereka masing-masing. Kaki Kyungsoo berjinjit mengimbangi Sehun, Sehun terlalu dalam menghisap bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo hanya mendesah disela-sela ciumannya. Tangan Sehun turun menjelajahi benda yang menjadi kesenangannya, payudara Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu melepas ciumannya lalu melepas shirt coklat muda milik Kyungsoo membuat bra berwarna hitam yang membalut payudaranya terlihat diwajah Sehun. Sehun mengelus dari luar payudara Kyungsoo, meremasnya pelan. Tangan kirinya membimbing tangan Kyungsoo untuk membuka kancing kemejanya. Posisi mereka masih berdiri membuat tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih rendah darinya sedikit mendongkak keatas. Sehun mengecup leher Kyungsoo, kecupan-kecupan pemuda itu kembali turun kebawah. Dan mengecup dalam pertengahan payudara Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Bolehkah?" ucapnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, membiarkan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu kembali terjadi, namun kini didalam flat kamar mungilnya.

000

Kyungsoo mengelus lengan Sehun yang memeluk pingganganya, ini sudah pukul 2 pagi dan kegiatan mereka baru saja berakhir. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menangis, meratapi nasibnya yang seperti wanita murahan. Tapi sentuhan Sehun memang tidak dapat ditolaknya. Sehun seperti memberikan getaran-getaran magnet dalam tubuhnya. Sehun melakukannya lagi, menempelkan bibirnya pada puting payudara Kyungsoo membuatnya terlihat seperti menyusu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat terpana melihat tubuh Sehun, karena memang dirinya melakukan ini dengan sadar. Tubuh Sehun bagai karunia Tuhan yang tidak terkira, pahatan yang indah dipadukan dengan kulitnya yang nampak seperti bayi. Pantas saja wanita-wanita yang pernah ditidurinya tidak pernah menolak Sehun.

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit didada kirinya, entah mengapa saat mengingat jika dirinya bukanlah wanita pertama yang Sehun tiduri membuatnya sedikit kesal. Bahkan dirinya memberikan 'mahkotanya' untuk Sehun pertama kalinya, sedangkan pemuda itu? entah sudah berapa puluh wanita yang menemani Sehun diatas tempat tidur, mendesahkan nama bersama-sama dan menyatukan cairan bersama-sama. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah, mungkin Sehun benar. Dirinya kini tidak jauh berbeda dengan wanita-wanita penghibur yang pernah Sehun tiduri.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah damai Sehun, wanita muda itu mencoba melepaskan mulut Sehun dari puting payudaranya. Mencoba melakukannya sepelan mungkin, setelah terlepas. Kyungsoo memakai bra dan celana dalamnya, Kyungsoo menggulung surai hitamnya keatas. Wanita muda itu lalu kembali masuk kedalam selimutnya yang tidak terlalu tebal. Menatap Sehun sebentar dan lagi-lagi mengecup kening pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi Hun-ah."

000

Mobil Everest hitam milik Sehun memasuki perkarangan massion mewahnya. Im ajjumha terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri mobil itu. nafasnya mendesah lega setelah melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kursi penumpang disamping kemudi. Barulah setelahnya Sehun turun dari mobilnya. Wajah Sehun masih tampak mengantuk, tapi ini sudah pukul 8 pagi. Dan sebentar lagi mata kuliah akan segera dimulai. Sehun melangkah masuk menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk tanda hormat pada Im ajjumha, tampaknya wanita paruh baya itu tidak heran dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Untung saja hanya ada Im ajjumha saja disini, sedangkan maid lainnya sedang membersihkan rumah bagian dalam jika tidak pasti akan ada saja nanti berita yang tidak-tidak tentang Tuan Muda mereka ini.

"Bersihkan kamarku, lalu siapkan sarapan. Setelahnya kita sarapan. Kita berangkat bersama-sama." Ucap Sehun pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebelum pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, lagi-lagi Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung telanjang Sehun yang memasuki kamar mandinya, untunglah Sehun tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh pagi ini. Mungkin pemuda itu sadar, sudah 1 kali melewati mata kuliah 2 hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo mulai merapikan kamar Sehun. Menatanya serapi mungkin, meletakkan baju-baju kotor Sehun diatas keranjang disamping meja rias. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo menutup daun berpintu dua itu, melangkah kebawah menuju dapur.

Im ajjumha sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut sedangkan Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi tidak enak dengan Im ajjumha. "Kau memang cantik Kyungsoo-ya." Ucapnya.

"Eh-?" Kyungsoo menatap heran.

"Dimana tuan muda?"

"Dia sedang mandi ajjumha." Balas Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo seikit menaikkan lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Berniat membantu Im ajjumha.

"Biarkan aku saja Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mundur kebelakang, membiarkan Im ajjumha untuk melakukannya. "Kau belum mengenal Sehunkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sehun sebenarnya bukan pemuda seperti itu, dia hanya kurang kasih sayang. Aku mulai mengasuhnya sejak masih kecil." Im ajjumha mulai bercerita tentang Sehun, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan tidak ingin berkata ataupun bertanya. "Jika kau merasa keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang bahagia kau salah."

Bola mata kecoklatan Kyungsoo sedikit membola, menampakkan wajah terkejutnya. "Dulu waktu Sehun masih kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah, semuanya terjadi. Tuan Oh mulai tidak perhatian dengan Sehun, Tuan hanya mementingkan urusan bisnisnya, meninggalkan keluarganya dikorea." Im ajjumha menarik nafasnya. "Nyonya Oh hanya dapat berdiam diri, darah biru yang mengalir dalam diri Nyonya Oh membuatnya menjadi wanita paling lembut dan juga paling lemah. Bahkan saat Tuan Oh mulai bermain dengan wanita lain Nyonya Oh hanya diam." Lanjutnya.

"Sehunlah yang melihat semuanya, mulai dari lintingan ganja dibawah laci meja kerja ayahnya, hingga hubungan terlarang ayahnya. Sehun sepeti trauma, namun trauma itu malah membuatnya semakin mendekat dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Sehun mulai menyukai menghisap lintingan ganja dan juga menonton film-film negatif, saat merasakan sensasi yang berbeda melihat payudara wanita. Sehun semakin ketagihan, anak seusianya yang masih kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah tapi otaknya dipenuhi hal-hal negatif, hingga sampai Sehun kelas 3 dia mulai mengoleksi lukisa-lukisan itu. Walaupun pada saat yang bersamaan hubungan ayah dan ibunya mulai membaik Sehun masih menggilai ganja dan juga lukisan itu." Im ajjumha masih menceritakan semuanya.

"Pertama kalinya Nyonya Oh menegur Sehun saat pemuda itu menghisap lintingan ganja, Sehun seperti terketuk. Dirinya mulai tidak menghisap benda terlarang itu lagi, namun dirinya tetap mengumpulkan koleksi-koleksi lukisan itu Kyungsoo-ya. Sehun juga membenci keramaian, Sehun paling tidak suka jika orang membuat gaduh saat dirinya sedang melakukan sesuatu, kau tau kenapa Sehun lebih sering sendiri? Sehun memang menjaga jarak dengan pemuda lainnya. Sehun tidak suka jika berkumpul dengan pemuda lain, Sehun lebih suka jika 'merusak' dirinya seorang diri."

Im ajjumha menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya, walaupun aku bukanlah ibu kandung Sehun. Aku harap kau menjaganya, jangan membuat traumanya semakin menjadi."

Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Im ajjumha seperti ini padanya. "Eh? Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda ajjumha." Ucapnya.

"Aku melihat semuanya, kau dan Sehun sudah melakukannya kan?" pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat mendengar ucapan Im Ajjumha. "Kau satu-satunya wanita yang diperbolehkan Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya selain aku dan juga Nyonya Oh. Dan kau satu-satunya wanita yang dipandang Sehun dengan tatapan cinta." Lanjutnya. "Aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, bagaimana ini? Bingung dengan keadaan ini. Hatinya sedikit prihatin mendengar kisah masa lalu Sehun, sebuah trauma bukannya membuat Sehun untuk tidak mengingatnya malah membuatnya semakin menggilainya. "Saya usahakan ajjumha."

Tap-tap-tap

Baik Im ajjumha maupun Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian formalnya. "Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucapnya.

"Tapi kau belum sarapan Sehun." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa saja sarapan diluar." Sehun mulai berjalan menjauhi meja dapur, Kyungsoo menatap Im ajjumha lalu membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo kemudian mengejar Sehun yang nampak semakin menjauh.

"Saya berangkat ajjumha." Im ajjumha hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Kau pasti mendengarnya kan tuan Muda?" ucapnya pelan.

000

Sehun menunggu Kyungsoo didepan koridor fakultas kedokteran ini, lagi-lagi dirinya lupa untuk meminta nomor ponsel 'gadis' itu. Memasang wajah dingin dan datarnya Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku dikoridor ini.

Sedangkan dikelas Kyungsoo, Seokjin baru saja memberitahunya jika Baekhyun memperpanjang ijinya. Neneknya di Kangwondo Yanggu sedang sakit, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi neneknya itu sehingga membuatnya memperpanjang ijin liburnya. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, dirinya ingin bercerita dengan Baekhyun, menceritakan semuanya. Apa saja yang terjadi dengannya. Walaupun dirinya juga dekat dengan Seokjin, tapi Seokjin lebih sensitif. Bisa-bisa Sehun nantinya akan menjadi sasaran amarahnya jika Kyungsoo menceritakan pada gadis itu.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang Jin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Seokjin menampilkan senyum lalu menggeleng.

"Anni, Namjon mengajakku keNamsan hari ini. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya ke Gwangju atau tepian Sungai Han." Jawabnya lemah, Kyungsoo terkikik kecil, Seokjin dan Namjon sudah saling mengenal sejak masa Ospek tahun lalu. Kyungsoo masih ingat bagaimana Namjon mendekati gadis itu, awalnya Seokjin menolak dengan tegas kehadiran pemuda itu, tapi akhirnya Seokjin luluh juga pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Kau bagaimana? Langsung pulang?" tanya balik Seokjin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, aku rasa Jin-ah. Dah~ Annyeong." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin. Jika pergi kuliah Kyungsoo lebih suka menggunakan rok daripada celana jeans ataupun celana kain. Entahlah, mungkin sudah menjadi style Kyungsoo. Dan hari ini pun 'gadis' itu kembali menggunakan rok berwarna coklat dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang berbahan katun. Membuatnya sedikit terbang jika tertiup angin.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hai Kyungsoo~" Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat karena terkejut. Matanya menatap Jimin. Ah ya, Kyungsoo ingat. Sapu tangan pemuda itu masih padanya.

"Hai Jimin." Balasnya, Kyungsoo segera membuka tas selempangnya, mengambil sapu tangan yang dipinjamkan Jimin kemarin. "Kau pasti ingin menagih ini kan? Terima kasih!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan sapu tangan itu kearah Jimin.

Jimin tertawa membuat matanya semakin sipit, "Kau kira aku apa?" tanyanya. "Aku hanya ingin menyapamu Soo-ya." Namun tetap saja tangannya mengambil sapu tangan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda, tidak memperdulikan tatapan mata Sehun yang memandang Kyungsoo dengan amarah. Apalagi saat melihat Jimin mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun datar. Mata Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap Sehun, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa hawa tidak bersahabat dari Sehun.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, Sehun hanya diam lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Belum juga Sehun membawa Kyungsoo menjauh, Jimin melakukan hal yang sama. "Lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Jimin.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kyungsoo adalah 'gadis'ku! Lepaskan tanganmu!" perintah Sehun, menekankan seolah Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Kyungsoo menatap Jimin dengan pandangan memintanya untuk melepaskan peregalangn tangannya. Seolah melihat Kyungsoo yang memohon, Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membiarkan Sehun membawa Kyungsoo pergi, Jimin memandang keduanya dengan pandangan sakit. Benarkah Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Sehun? Tapi siapa yang tidak akan menolak Sehun? Anak tunggal salah satu orang berpengaruh di Negeri ini?

000

"Jangan menemuinya lagi!" ucap Sehun tegas. Keduanya kini berada didalam mobil Merce hitam milik Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Sehun melirik tidak suka pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau milikku Kyung dan hanya aku yang boleh bersama denganmu."

"Kau egois Sehun!" balas Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak memperdulikannya.

"Besok eomma akan pulang. Lakukanlah seperti biasa, jika bisa aku akan keflatmu setiap 2 hari sekali."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, besok eommanya juga akan dioperasi? Ini akan semakin cepat. Ditatapnya wajah Sehun yang nampak fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. "Maafkan aku Hun-ah. Aku menyayangimu." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menyadari, ini bukan arah mereka pulang. Matanya menatap Sehun. "Kita akan kemana?" tanyanya. Sehun tersenyum tulus.

"Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Kita kewahana bermain. Atau kau ingin ke Gangnam?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Lotte Word lebih baik." Balas Kyungsoo.

Sehun menarik pedalnya, mobil Merce hitam metalic itu semakin melaju dijalanan tol ini.

000

Mereka tertawa bersama, menikmati kebersamaan hari ini. Ya.. Kyungsoo ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sehun hari ini. Dimulai dari menaiki wahana halilintar bersama lalu masuk kedalam rumah hantu, bermain bersama anak kecil dan juga melewati kereta kecil.

Kedua tangan mereka bergenggam erat, sedikit yang menyadari jika Sehun ada disekitar mereka. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Terakhir kita menaiki itu, bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Sehun sambil menunjuk wahana Bianglala.

Sehun mengangguk, lagipula ini sudah hampir senja. Bagaimana jika menikmati cahaya mentari yang akan terbenam dengan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah," jawabnya.

Mereka melangkah bersama, memasuki bianglala yang memutar berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, membiarkan sinar mentari sore mempiaskan wajah mereka. Kyungsoo mengecup pelan bibir Sehun lalu melepasnya. Sehun tersadar apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti ini. Tangan Kyungsoopun membimbing tangan Sehun untuk mengelus payudaranya. "Lakukanlah Hun-ah." Ucapnya pelan. Sehun terbawa suasana, dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo dalam dan meremas payudara Kyungsoo dari luar. Ini yang terkahir bagi Kyungsoo. Lusa dirinya tidak akan menemui Sehun lagi. Ya tidak akan.

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tangannya melepas kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, tidak memperdulikan mereka masih didalam bianglala ini. Sehun menurunkan ciumannya, menghisap leher Kyungsoo dalam sehingga menimbulkan ranum merah disana, Sehun mengeluarkan payudara Kyungsoo dari bra merah miliknya, menghisap putingnya dalam menggunakan lidahnya. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah sambil mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Sehun. Saat gigi Sehun menyentuh putingnya Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya membuat payudaranya semakin masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. Wanita muda itu tersenyum melihat Sehun yang menghisap dan melumat payudaranya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, membuat payudara Kyungsoo terlepas dari mulutnya. Jemari kekarnya mengancingkan kemaja Kyungsoo yang berantakan. Seolah mengerti benar saja, setalah rapi pintu bianglala milik mereka terbuka. Kyungsoo dan Sehun sama-sama tersenyum kecil, merutuki kebodohan mereka melakukan hal tidak senonoh diarea umum.

"Bolehkah malam ini aku bersamamu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Merce Sehun. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo, sedikit berjingkit untuk mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mulai menjalankan kemudi mobilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Bukankah ini sesuai dengan perjanjian kita?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, sepertinya bersama denga Kyungsoo membuat pemuda dingin itu sedikit bisa tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita lakukan dimana?"

Kyungsoo menunduk "Terserah kau saja."

"Okay."

Sehun melajukan mobilnya, jalanan kota mulai ramai karena mungkin ini adalah jam pulang kantor. Pukul 7 malam mereka sampai dijalanan utama kota Seoul ini. Sehun membelokkan mobilnya kesalah satu Hotel ternama dikota Seoul. Ritz Calton, hotel mewah dengan fasilitas bintang 5.

"Malam ini kita disini." Ucap Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya terpana, memandang dari luar interior hotel ini.

"1 kamar VVIP." Sehun mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya, dan dengan segera recepsionis disana memberikan apa yang Sehun inginkan. Setelah mendapat kunci kamarnya Sehun terlebih dahulu mengajak Kyungsoo makan di Cafe &amp; Resto hotel ii. Hidangan yang tersaji diatas meja membuat Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Lebih baik dirinya memakan Jajangmyun dipinggiran jalan daripada disini. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, makanan berbentuk seperti kotoran itu bahkan membuat dirinya mual.

"Bolehkah aku memesan makanan yang lain?"

Sehun menatapnya "Kenapa? Tidak enak? Kau bahkan belum mencobanya." Sehun menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan kearah Kyungsoo. "Buka mulutmu." Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan makanan yang ada disendok itu kedalam mulutnya. "Enakkan? Jangan melihat bentuknya Kyung~" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan, dirinya mulai memakan makanan yang tersaji, walau terkadang rasa mual tetap ada saat merasakan makanan itu.

Setelah makan mereka berdua menyelusuri loby hotel bersama-sama,, Sehun melihat kunci kamar hotelnya 1412. Membuka pintu hotel itu, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terpana. Interiornya sungguh menawan, bahkan luas kamar hotel ini melebihi luas flat kecilnya.

"Kau ingin mandi?" tanya Sehun setelah menutup pintu hotelnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kau duluan saja Sehun." Balasnya. Sehun mengangguk sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo merapikan surai hitamnya, menggulungnya keatas lalu menjepitnya menggunakan jepitan rambut. Membuat beberapa helai yang berukuran kecil bertaburan dibelakang lehernya. Kyungsoo juga menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Wanita muda itu menelusuri kamar hotel ini, dilihatnya kaca transpran yang terlihat disalah satu sudut kamar ini. Kyungsoo membukanya, yang ternyata membawanya kearah balkon kamar hotel ini.

Kyungsoo menikmati tiupan angin yang terasa nyaman menyapu wajahnya, sapuan angin membuat kemeja katun miliknya membentuk bebas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lama berdiri, sebuah tangan kekar memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengecup leher Kyungsoo singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyung?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, tepat berhadapan dengan kepala Sehun yang berada dipundaknya. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap kearahnya. Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan bathrobe, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merona.

"Kau indah Kyung~. Sungguh indah." Ucapnya lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dalam, kecupan-kecupan yang kembali menjadi lumatan-lumatan dalam. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya seperti koala yang menggantung padanya, tangan kanannya menahan bokong Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan kirinya kembali mengelus benda kesayangannya. Sehun membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam, merebahkan tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang King size kamar hotel ini.

Kyungsoo mengecup pelan ujung hidung Sehun, memberikan tatapan menggodanya pada Sehun dan membuat pemuda itu semakin terbakar. Sehun melepas kancing kemeja Kyungsoo satu-persatu melemparnya sembarangan lalu melepas rok denim coklat milik Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih mengagumi tubuh Kyungsoo, tubuh mungil berisi yang mampu membuatnya ketagihan. Tubuh mungil seperti siswa menengah sekolah, rasanya Sehun tengah melakukan tindakan asusila pada anak dibawah umur. Nafas Sehun kembali memberat saat melihat payudara wanita muda itu. Sehun melakukannya secara perlahan, jauh dari kasar dan Kyungsoo memang membiarkannya. Membiarkan Sehun melakukannya.

Sehun membuka bathrobe miliknya, menampakkan tubuh indahnya pada Kyungsoo. kejantanannya sudah mulai mengeras dibawah sana membuat Sehun sedikit menyerit kesakitan, Kyungsoo merasakannya, ada benda tumpul yang menyentuh area paha dalamnya. Kyungsoo menangkupkan wajah Sehun kearah dadanya, mendekap kepala pemuda itu saat Sehun memasukkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Sehun tetap merasakannya, tubuh Kyungsoo tidak berubah. Tubuh mungil yang membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang tak terkira. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mempercepat gerakannya, membuat decitan ranjang semakin nyaring. Keduanya sama-sama mendesah secara bersamaan. Tubuh Sehun penuh dengan peluh roboh diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan tubuh Sehun diatas tubuhnya, mecium kening Sehun dalam. Sehun terpana dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum, dan mencium balik kening Kyungsoo dalam. Setelah melepasnya Sehun tersenyum lebar menatap wajah ayu Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung~" ucapnya pelan.

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat, apa dirinya tidak salah mendengar? Jika Sehun mencintainya? Dilihatnya pemuda itu sudah terlelap Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Aku menyayangimu Sehun."

000

Pukul 5 pagi Kyungsoo sudah rapi, sebelum beranjak gadis itu sempat menuliskan sebuah pesan dikertas kecil dan meletakkannya disamping lampu tidur. Kyungsoo mendekat kearah tempat tidur, lalu mengecup kening dan bibir Sehun secara bergantian dalam. "Baik-baik tuan muda." Ucapnya.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo bergerak menjauh, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah pergi kefakultasnya, gadis itu meminta cuti selama 1 minggu dan petugas administrasi menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo. karena memang 'gadis' itu baru pertama kali mengajukan ijin libur.

Kedua Kyungsoo pergi keflat kecilnya, mengambil beberapa barang untuk dibawanya kerumah sakit, lagipula Kyungsoo ingin melupakan hal-hal yang terjadi bersama Sehun diflat kecilnya ini. Kyungsoo juga menitipkan pesan pada tetangganya, jika ada yang mencarinya bilang saja Kyungsoo sedang berpergian keluar kota dan tidak tahu kapan kembali, ajjumha disamping flatnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Lagipula siapa juga yang akan mencari Kyungsoo nantinya?

Ketiga, dengan langkah pelan Kyungsoo pergi kemassion megah Sehun menyerahkan amplop kecil kepada Im ajjumha yang seolah memberikan pandangan bertanya padanya.

"Saya ingin menitipkan ini kepada Nyonya Oh ajjumha, saya dengar hari ini beliau datang." Ucapnya. Im ajjumha menerima amplop itu.

"Kenapa tidak menunggunya saja Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Saya ada pekerjaan hari ini." Balas Kyungsoo, Im ajjumha hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah."

Sebelum meninggalkan massion ini Kyungsoo melirik sebentar kearah kamar Sehun, tempat pertama kali dirinya menyerahkan mahkotanya pada Sehun. Pertama kali perlakuan kasar Sehun kepadanya dan pandangan menilai Sehun kearahnya.

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes dengan sendirinya, saat langkah kaki mungilnya meninggalkan massion megah itu. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah massion keluarga Oh. "Terima kasih!" ucapnya lirih.

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh, Im ajjumha mengamatinya. Ada perasaan gelisah dihati Im ajjumha, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi hari ini.

000

Sehun mulai meraba samping tubuhnya, sinyal dikepalanya memberikan pertanda yang kurang menyenangkan. Sehun segera bangkit, kembali mencari Kyungsoo keseluruh penjuru kamar. Tidak ada Kyungsoo dimana pun.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal, diliriknya lampu tidur disamping tempat tidur itu terdapat kertas kecil dengan tulisan rapi disana.

"_**Maafkan aku Sehun, aku harus pergi sebelum kau bangun.**_

_**Terima kasih atas hari yang indah ini. Aku menyayangimu Sehun.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Aku harap kau baik-baik saja.**_

_**Do Kyungsoo"**_

Sehun mengacak surat itu kesal. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi gelisah, denga segera pemuda itu melakukan chek out dari Hotel mewah itu. Memasuki area parkiran hotel untuk mengambil mobil Mercenya. Sehun melajukan mobilnya kearah timur, menuju flat kecil Kyungsoo.

Setelah tiba, diketuknya pintu flat Kyungsoo keras.

"Do Kyungsoo! keluar. KYUNGSOO!" ucapnya sambil terus mendobrak pintunya. Tetangga Kyungsoo merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Sehun.

"YAK! ANAK MUDA! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, memohon maaf pada tetangga Kyungsoo. "Apa ada Kyungsoo didalam?"

"Ah Kyungsoo? dia bilang akan pergi keluar kota dan tidak tahu kapan kembalinya."

Sehun terdiam, amarahnya mengepal. Pantas saja Kyungsoo berlaku manis padanya kemarin, tidak menolak apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada tubuhnya, malah mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mendambanya. Ini alasan Kyungsoo? pergi menjauhinya? Kemana dia pergi? Kenapa Sehun seperti merasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya?

000

Sehun memasuki massion megahnya dengan langkah lunglai, diruang tamu Nyonya Oh sudah menunggu kedatangan putra tunggalnya itu. Melihat Sehun datang, Nyonya Oh segera menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa lesu begitu?"

Sehun terdiam, memberikan tatapan sedihnya pada Nyonya Oh. "Apa Kyungsoo datang kesini eomma?" tanyanya. Nyonya Oh menatapnya heran, kenapa Sehun langsung bertanya tentang Kyungsoo?

"Tidak sayang, tapi Kyungsoo menitipkan ini pada eomma." Nyonya Oh mengangkat amplop yang diberikan Im ajjumha tadi. Sehun segera meraihnya, dibukanya amplop itu. Disana masih terdapa cek yang Sehun berikan pada Kyungsoo kemarin dan juga sebuah surat berwarna putih. Sehun bertanya kenapa cek yang diberikannya kepada Kyungsoo diberikan 'gadis' itu kepada eommanya?

"Apa eomma tahu sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu nak?" Nyonya Oh menatap Sehun heran.

"Katakan saja! Eomma tahu tentang Kyungsoo bukan?"

Nyonya Oh mengangguk pelan, "Sebelum bekerja dimassion kita, Kyungsoo meminta uang muka gajih sebesar 450 juta Hun-ah. Kenapa?"

"Apa Kyungsoo berkata untuk apa uang itu eomma?"

"Kyungsoo bilang untuk biaya operasi ibunya Hun-ah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun seperti tetampar, berarti Kyungsoo telah membohonginya kemarin? Kyungsoo berkata hanya tinggal sendiri kan? Sehun memasang wajah kesalnya, dirinya belum sepenuhnya mengenal Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Sehun melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu massion megahnya itu, Nyonya Oh dengan langkah kecil mencoba menyusul Sehun. "Sehun~ hendak kemana kau nak?"

"Kuliah Eomma!" balasnya cuek, tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Kau bahkan belum berganti baju Hun-ah!" teriak Nyonya Oh dari teras massion megah itu. Sehun mengabaikan Nyonya Oh, pemuda itu tetap melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan perkarangan massion megahnya.

"Aku melewatkan sesuatu ya?" ditatapnya amplop pemberian Kyungsoo. mata Nyonya Oh membulat melihat nominal uang yang tertera dicek itu dan juga surat putih yang ternyata surat pengunduran diri Kyungsoo. Nyonya Oh melangkah menuju massion megahnya, ditatapnya Im ajjumha dengan pandangan bertanyanya.

"Ada hal yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" tanyanya pada Im ajjumha, dan dimulailah semua hal yang Im ajjumha ketahui tentang 'hubungan' Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

000

Sehun masuk kedalam kelas Kyungsoo, mencoba mencari gadis yang dilihatnya kemarin bersama Kyungsoo. kalau tidak salah namanya Seokjin, matanya terus mencari hingga dilihatnya gadis itu bersama seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang.

"Kau Seokjin kan?" tanyanya, Seokjin memberikan tatapan polosnya. Namjon kekasihnya mulai merangkul Seokjin, bersikap posesiv pada gadis itu.

"Ya, aku Seokjin. Kenapa?"

"Apa Kyungsoo hadir hari ini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kyungsoo? ah~ Kyungsoo mengambil cuti kuliah selama 1 minggu. "

Sehun maju kedepan mengguncang lengan gadis itu "Jangan sentuh yeojaku." Tekan Namjon penuh, Seokjin tentu kaget dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Hey... ini pertama kalinya Seokjin melihat Sehun secara langsung. Biasanya dirinya hanya melihat Sehun diberita tentang pertemuan pejabat-pejabat besar dinegeri ini.

Sehun tergagap, "Ma-maafkan aku! Apa kau mempunyai nomor ponselnya?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Tidak." Hilanglah sudah semangat Sehun untuk menemukan Kyungsoo. "Tapi, kau bisa menghubungi Baekhyun, dia sahabat Kyungsoo." wajah Sehun kembali cerah.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan nomornya?"

Seokjin mengucapkan beberapa digit nomor, setalahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya ditaman belakang kampus ini, memorinya dengan Kyungsoo kembali berputar dikepalanya, Sehun segera menghubungi nomor Baekhyun,

"Yeoboseyo?" terdengar suara sedikit melengking diseberang sana.

"Baekhyun? Ini aku Sehun."

"Sehun? Yang mana yaaa?"

"Oh Sehun, kau mengenal Kyungsoo? Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang." Sehun langsung dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia sedang kuliah sekarang?"

Sehun menggekeng walaupun tidak akan terlihat oleh Baekhyun. "Dia tdidak hadir hari ini, apa kau tau dimana biasanya Kyungsoo berada."

"Emhh~ Mungkin dia sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang."

"Bisa kau sebutkan nama rumah sakitnya?" ini adalah percakapan terpanjang Sehun dengan seseorang ditelepon.

"Kalau tidak salah Seoul Red Cross Hospital. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Yak! Yak kau Sehun yang ma-?" Belum juga Baekhyun bertanya sambungan line telepon itu terputus, sudah dapat ditebak jika gadis itu menggerutu diujung telepon sana.

000

Sudah 3 jam Kyungsoo berdiiri didepan ruang operasi ini, wanita muda itu masih menanti bagaimana tindakan dokter didalam sana. Kyungsoo selalu berdoa untuk kebaikan eommanya. Kyungsoo yakin eommanya pasti bisa melalui ini semua.

"Duduklah dulu Soo-ya." Ryeowook mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo namun selalu ditolak oleh 'gadis' itu. Ryewook juga menawarkan Kyungsoo beberapa helai roti, namun hanya 2 helai saja yang dimakan olehnya. "Berdo'a lah semoga Tuhan menyertai ibumu." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk,

Teng~ pintu kaca bertangkai dua itu terbuka menampakkan wajah-wajah lelah Dokter Lee dan juga para asistennya. Wajah Dokter Lee yang muram membuat rasa gelisah Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. "Bagaimana Dok? Apakah berhasil?"

Dokter Lee memegang bahu Kyungsoo, kepalanya menggeleng "Maafkan Kyungsoo, ibumu tidak dapat bertahan!." Ucapnya lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Pecah sudah tangisan Kyungsoo, mataharinya, perjuangannya, semangat hidupnya 4 tahun ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya kini ikut meninggalkannya.

Eommanya yang menjadi semangat hidupnya.

Eommanya yang menjadi tempat berceritanya.

Eommanya yang seakan ikut tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya.

Eommanya yang membuat Kyungsoo tetap bertahan sampai sekarang.

Kini Nyonya Do sudah tiada, ikut pergi menyusul sang suami dan anak pertamanya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

Kyungsoo menangis tertunduk, "Eomma~" lirihnya pelan, Kyungsoo menatap kedalam, kain putih itu sudah menutupi separuh wajah eommanya. Ryeowook ikut meneteskan air matanya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung terduduk membuat hatinya sakit.

Sehun dsatang terlambat, pemuda itu berhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis kencang sambil mengikuti troli keranjang rumah sakit. Tangisan Kyungsoo serta teriakannya saat menyebut kata "eomma" membuat Sehun tersadar, ibu Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri didunia ini. Sehun mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, memeluk gadis itu dan mencoba menenangkannya. Kyungsoo langsung menangis kencang dipelukan Sehun.

"Tenanglah Kyung~. Menangislah," Ucap Sehun, Ryewook sadar ada Tuan Muda Oh disini. Membiarkan Sehun menenangkan Kyungsoo, sedangkan dirinya mengantarkan jenazah ibu Kyungsoo keruang mayat. "Aku akan selalu disisimu Kyung~" lirih Sehun.

000

Mendung sore kota Seoul membuat pemakaman Nyonya Do semakin haru, Seokjin baru tahu jika Kyungsoo selama ini tinggal bersama ibunya. Karena itu Seokjin terkejut saat mendengar berita jika Ibu Kyungsoo meninggal dunia.

Walaupun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo tapi Seokjin juga merasakan kepedihan Kyungsoo, wajah mungil Kyungsoo bahkan sekarang lebih mirip dengan panda dari pada manusia. "Sabar ya Kyung~ Tuhan selalu bersamamu."

Gadis itu pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam pelukan Sehun dan juga Nyonya Oh beserta para maidnya. Jangan lupakan Dokter dan juga perawat rumah sakit yang sudah lama mengenal Kyungsoo.

Satu persatu mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo sambil menyampaikan rasa ikut turut berdukanya. Ryeowook mencoba menyapa Nyonya Oh karena memang wanita itu sedikit mengenal istri dari atasan suaminya.

"Ayo pulang nak." Ucap Nyonya Oh pada Sehun.

"Tinggalkan kami sebentar eomma. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan disini." Balas Sehun, Nyonya Oh sudah mengetahui semuanya. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, dirinya tidak melarang Sehun untuk berhubungan dengan 'gadis' itu malah Nyonya Oh dengan senang hati mendukungnya.

"Selesai ini kita bicarakan dirumah, Appamu sudah tahu semuanya." Nyonya Oh dan para maidnya juga ikut meninggalkan pemakaman ini. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlalu cengeng." Ungkapnya. Sehun tersenyum lembut kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, bolehkah aku tau dimana letak makam ayahmu?" tanya Sehun. Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, tapi tetap menunjukkan makam ayahnya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari makam eommanya.

Sehun bersila dihadapan makam Tuan Do. Pemuda itu menggenggam jari Kyungsoo.

"Tuan, saya Oh Sehun. Memohon ijin untuk menikahi putri tuan." ucapnya. Wajah Kyungsoo terpana, bola matanya membola. "Bolehkah saya menikahinya? Ijinkan kami Tuan. Saya berjanji akan selalu menjaganya."

Kyungsoo ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. "Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya polos.

Sehun menyentil pelan kening gadis itu. "Ya. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo~" jawabnya. "Dimana makam kakakmu?" lanjut Sehun. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, benar saja dibatu nisan itu tertulis Do Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau apa kau lebih cantik atau tidak dari Kyungsoo. Tapi~ ijinkan aku menikahi adikmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya dan tidak akan pernah menyakitinya." Ucap Sehun jujur, tangannya masih terpaut dengan jemari Kyungsoo.

Untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Kyungsoo Sehun menutup kedua matanya, tangannya menggenggam seraya berdoa kepada Tuhan.

Kyungsoo terpana melihat kedamaian wajah Sehun saat pemuda itu berdoa dihadapannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Eomma sudah menunggu dirumah." Ajak Sehun, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Didalam hati wanita mungil itu masih tersimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Appa, Eonni dan eomma~ terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih atas cinta kalian selama ini. Kyungsoo menyayangi kalian." Keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam, tapi mereka yakin Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa mereka. Untuk appa, eomma dan eonni Kyungsoo. 3 orang yang dipeluk bumi dan tertidur dalam diam.

000

Dihadapan Sehun kini adan Tuan Oh, entah kapan ayahnya tiba dimassion megah ini. Kyungsoo tertunduk takut saat melihat aura dingin Oh Minho, jelas saja. Sehun menurun dari sifat ayahnya ini.

"Kata eomma ada yang ingin kau katakan nak? Bicaralah." Ucapnya tegas dan berwibawa.

"Appa, aku ingin menikah. Dengan gadis ini, namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Tatapan mata Tuan Oh seakan menilai Kyungsoo. "Dia juga berkuliah ditempat yang sama denganku, dan juga mengambil prody yang sama." Tuan Oh mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Appa akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, tapi setelah lulus kuliah ini kau harus mau belajar tentang bisnis dan melanjutkan bisnis kita." Tantang Tuan Oh,

Kyungsoo mempererat genggaman jemari tangannya. "Ya Appa, aku bersedia." Ucap Sehun lantang, Nyonya Oh dan Tuan Oh mendesah lega. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mereka menemukan seseorang yang berhasil mengetuk pintu hati Sehun. Membuat pemuda dingin dan tampan itu menuruti kemauan mereka.

"Kalian bertunangan saja dulu, untuk urusan menikah. Eomma harus membicarakannya dengan Leeteuk ataupun Ryeowook." Bola mata Kyungsoo membola, bagaimana Nyonya Oh bisa mengenal Leeteuk noona dan Ryeowook eonninya.

"Mereka sahabatku Kyungsoo-ya. Suami mereka bekerja diperusahaan Appa Sehun."

Bukankah semua seperti kebetulan, Kyungsoo tidak dapat lebih bersyukur dari ini. "Tuhan, terima kasih atas segalanya." Ucapnya pelan.

000

Mereka tidur berdampingan diranjang King size milik Sehun, tanpa busana dan selimut yang hanya menutupi separuh dari tubuh mereka. Lagi-lagi puting Kyungsoo berada dimulut Sehun. Sehun melepas payudara Kyungsoo. Menatap wanitanya dalam.

"Besok, kita ambil barang-barangmu Kyung~"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tubuhnya sudah lelah. Apalagi Sehun tidak bisa berhenti mengajaknya bercinta sejak tadi.

Wajah Kyungsoo tertunduk mengingat eommanya. "Apa kabar eomma?" lirihnya sambil menatap kelangit-langit kamar Sehun.

"Nyonya Do pasti baik-baik saja, beliau pasti bangga memiliki putri sepertimu Kyung." Balas Sehun, Kyungsoo menatap matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Karena akupun merasa bangga memilikimu." Sehun menyentuhkan kening mereka. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo. Sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu." Ucapnya tulus, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membelai wajah Sehun.

"Akupun mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Jawabnya dalam.

"Tidurlah, atau kau ingin kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita lagi?" Sehun menunjukkan senyum andalannya, tipis dan juga datar namun menyimpan nafsu yang dalam.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun keras. "Mesum. Kita besok harus kuliah!"

Sehun berakting kesal. "Baiklah, selamat tidur Oh Kyungsoo." Ucapnya.

Ini pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya Sehun jatuh kedalam pelukan seoarang gadis.

Pertama kalinya Sehun berlaku lembut dengan seorang wanita.

Pertama kalinya Sehun tersenyum menatap seorang wanita.

Pertama kalinya Sehun memberikan sifat manjanya pada seorang wanita.

Dan wanita beruntung itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, wanita mungil dengan semangat hidup yang tinggi, yang mampu mengubah seorang Oh Sehun untuk terus memikirkannya.

Sehun berharap ini terakhir, ya Sehun berharap Kyungsoo adalah terakhir untuknya. Dan Sehun juga berharap tidak akan ada rintangan yang terjal setelah ini. Karena pemuda itu memang mencintai Do Kyungsoo lebih dari apa yang diucapkannya.

Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua, Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo~

LOSSING YOU

END!

**Haiii annyeong xD**

**Maaf ya updatenya lama. Bagaimana cerita ini? Apa kalian masih berminat untuk membacanya. Mungkin saya tidak akan memberikan sequel, maaf yaa#pudung. Tapi sebagai gantinya saya akan mempersembahkan FF KAISOO. Yeayyy... KAISOO dan nggak bakal Angst kaya 'MEMORIES' kok, palingan Drama and Romance aja.**

**Gimana Chap ini? Aneh yaa? Saya rasa juga aneh adan juga pasti membosankan. Maaf ya kepanjangan, sebenarnya mau dijadiin 2 tapi tanggung jadi lah seperti ini.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah review, follow dan juga favorit. X))**

**Jangan lupa review lagi yaa. Maaf kalau melihat typo saya males ngedit sih xD**

**Oh iya, panggil aja Rere jangan Author T_T. Saya rada trauma dipanggil itu T.T**

**Saya mencintai kaliannnnnnnn.**

**Jumpa lagi di FF yang lainnya.**

**Peluk dan cium buat para readers semua xD X))))**

**Kim Refa, 28 Januari 2015**

**Berminat dengan FF Kaisoonya? Tinggalkan pesan yaa x)**


End file.
